The Boy With The Eyeliner
by Boohbear19
Summary: Life is full of Some we risk to take, some we know to However, many of us don't see life that I guess it all depends on what life you HAVE (REPOST! Some changes)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes, I decided to repost this, Don't like, then stop reading, there is no reason for rude reviews when you can just leave and find something better to read, as for you who like I hope you enjoy. (May be a bit different) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own zero. **

* * *

(_Prologue_)

_Trust. _

_Can take years to build, and only moments too loose._

_Hope. _

_Can be relied on, yet doubted. _

_That's the way people see it as, but not me. I don't see trust as something I need to build up before I start telling the person everything about me. _

_I see trust as a waste of time. Don't trust anyone, only yourself. You're better off that way. _

_As for hope? Another waste of time, at least for me that is, if you lived the life I'm living, you'd know why. _

_Why I am the way I am. _

_Quiet, odd, different, weird._

_Whatever you want to call me, I don't care. I don't have time to worry about what other people think of me, If I did, my little sister would be dead, I would too. _

_Hope and trust seem important, but they're not...however, can somebody possibly change that for me. _

_The answer is yes. _

_The Boy With The Eyeliner. _


	2. One: Twilight High, Home Of The Phantoms

**A/N: Like I said, this will be a bit different from the last post, hopefully better! Thank you all for being so polite I know that the characters may seem a bit OOC but hey...it IS fan fiction. I would also like to thank a special person who encouraged me to put this story back up! (Theyoungflute13) :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Kingdom Hearts...yet...lol JK!**

* * *

_**One: Twilight High, Home Of The Phantoms!**_

Life is full of challenges.

Some we risk to take, some we avoid.

However, many of us don't see life that way. I guess it all depends on what life you _have. _

Take mine for example.

My Father is an absolute drunk, the only thing he cares about is how much alcohol he's got in the fridge and how many chicks he can get to sleep with him for the next party he's invited too. Oh, and lets not forget the fact how abusive he is!

Like, hitting me across the face when I look at him a certain way that he doesn't like, or throwing empty beer bottles at me when I forget to do the laundry.

It's awful, I know. Try living with it.

However, none of this has happened until we lost my mother a few months ago to Hemophilia. Hemophilia is a genetic disease my mum had suffered through out her entire life, Its a bleeding disorder that slows down the blood clotting process. People who have Hemophilia are likely to loose more blood then anyone else would from an injury or surgery.

There is no treatment for Hemophilia, unless you count infusions doctors may give you to help stop the bleeding or blood donations if you've lost too much blood. Since there was no blood match in our family to mum, infusions were her only choice.

Until it came to that muggy Saturday morning on June 5th when she was in the middle of a huge argument with my father and she suddenly lost her footing and fell down the stairs, cutting her leg on the glass vase we had by the bottom of the stairs. I rushed to call 911 while Dad tried to stop the bleeding, but by the time the paramedics got to our house, mum was already long gone, they couldn't save her.

Now, we're here in Twilight Town for a new start. My father's got a new job as an engineer at the train station and no matter how much of a drunken psycho he came out to be, staying in the house were mum died was to much for him, it was too much for _all_ of us. I'm just glad Nora didn't see Mum falling down the stairs and bleeding to death.

Nora is my little sister, and most older siblings couldn't stand their younger ones but, Nora is everything to me. Nora is my whole world, the reason why I'm living, why I put up with our asshole of a father.

Nora needs me, since she has Hemophilia too, she was recently diagnosed with it during her last physical a week after her fifth birthday a couple weeks ago, the news felt like a bullet in my heart. _Why couldn't it be me? Why did it have to be her? _

I'm not going to loose her the way I lost Mum. I promised her and swore on our mother's grave that I won't let anything happen to Nora. I don't care if this means I won't have time for friends, parties, or guys. I didn't care, if this is what it takes from keeping my baby sister from dieing, so be it. Sure I would be the one looking out for her and not dad, but you and I both know that it's safer that way, turns out I'm the adult in the house.

It's for Mum's sake, and Nora's.

Turning around slowly on my side in my little twin-sized bed, I stared out the family photo of the four of us, the Christmas before Mum died. You would of never believed it if you saw how healthy and beautiful she looked in her grey-tunic sweater, her hair in cute-long spiraled curls, but it did, she was gone.

Reaching my arm out, I traced her face gently with my pointer finger, feeling the smooth and cold frame of the photo against my skin.

"I'll take care of her, I promise." I whispered as if my mom was in the room with me, but we all knew that was impossible Dropping my hand from the photo, I kicked the warm bed sheets off, instantly greeted by the cold and crispy morning air, the sun glowing and reflecting of my walls which were a ghostly-white color along with the rest of the furniture in my bedroom.

I like white, its always bright and never seems to bring me down.

Walking over to my wardrobe I picked out a simple white dress with a cute ruffle-like design at the bottom, I had to get dressed quickly and have Nora and myself ready for school so I wouldn't miss the bus.

It was a five minute walk to the preschool from our house, the bus came at seven-thirty and I usually get Nora there by seven twenty-two leaving me with seven minutes to make it back home to the bus.

I tip-toed in her little pink bedroom to see her laying on her stomach with her little legs dangling off the edge of the bed, it was still a little big for her.

"Don't fall!" I warned running over to her to playfully tug at her hips, she giggled before she released her grip from the the bed sheets to loud perfectly on her little feet.

She looked up at me in triumph. "See!? I did it!"

"That is because you're the best! Good work, kitty!"

Kitty was her nickname, Nora loved cats.

"Do I have to go to school? Nobody likes me there..." Nora pouted as I picked out an outfit for her to wear, which was a frilly blue dress with white stockings. I wasn't surprised that nobody talked to me on my 1st day of school yesterday, but for Nora?

Sweet, playful, kind little Nora? Huge surprise.

"Why do you say that? Did you talk to anyone?" I asked as I helped her get dressed, sometimes I was a bit to gentle with her, call me paranoid but its better to be safe then sorry, I just couldn't let the chance of her tripping and falling.

"I dunno...I just don't..." She arched her tiny shoulders in a little shrug. "They just don't like me!"

_Great, shes already starting to rub off on me. _

I couldn't hide back a smile as I pulled her in for a hug, being a little to gentle then necessary.

"Just give it sometime! If they don't like you, you know somebody who always will!" Nora giggled, putting out of the hug to poke my nose.

"You!"

"That's right!" I nodded before getting up to my feet, holding out a hand for her that she almost took instantly.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked as we made our way down the hall as quietly as we could not to wake darling-dear dad hell would break loose if that happened.

"How about my famous waffles?"

Nora's bright blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, please!"

"Alright, hope your hungry!" I replied as I picked her up in her arms, her auburn-colored hair tickling my face as she hugged me around the neck.

"You'll know if you hear my tummy!"

I smiled at that, if only I had the disease instead of Nora, if I had the wish to switch with her, you would not have to ask me twice.

* * *

It was a miracle I've made it back for the bus in time, since Nora got into one of her clingy moods by holding onto my legs and refusing to let go when we arrived at her preschool. I could hear the kids laughing and whispering at me as I walked by them, it was a bit embarrassing but it would have been worse if I was _ chasing _after the bus!

"That new girls a freak!" I heard a girl with short black hair say to her friend who had brown hair, I ignored their snickering and comments before taking my seat at the back of the bus, putting out my sketch book I started to draw the outline the shape of my mothers face. Drawing is one of my possessions and strongest talents. The only thing about going to Twlight High that excited me was their was a talent show.

_However, that was not the only thing. _


	3. Two: Roxas

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews and taking your time to read this story! It means a lot! :) Also, you may be surprised when you find out who the parents are! Unless you really know me and about my crazy obsessions...you'll probably find out right away! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to SQUARE ENIX and Disney.**

* * *

_**Two: Roxas**_

The advantage of sitting in the back of the bus is that you are more away from the noise and the obnoxious kids, the disadvantage is you have to wait patiently for everyone to get off, _either that or jump out the emergency exit door. _

It didn't really matter if I was late to class, it was only my second day after all and they'd be total jerks about it if they gave me a detention for being late on my first day.

I muttered a small thanks to my bus driver who was a chunky old man who glared at the noisy kids through the review mirror. Don't blame the guy.

The crispy October air was the only thing to greet me as I stepped off the bus clutching my mothers sketch pad tightly, hugging it close to me. I did not want a repeat of what happened yesterday when some dumb ass bumped into me, causing me to drop my sketch pad and nearly fall on my face. I couldn't forget his appearance if I wanted too.

Who could forget hair, the color of ketchup, styled like a lions maine , bright green eyes, and black smudges of makeup underneath them like a football players? Now I'm _really _glad that I don't fit into this zoo of a High School, if that was the hairstyle. Wouldn't surprise me.

The hallways are worse, people decide to stand in the MIDDLE of the hallway to chat with there friends! Forget all about the SIDES and make people freaking late why don'y ya!? Or how about those horny teenagers sucking faces in the hallway? Or those weirdos who spend their time in the bathroom smoking who-knows-what!?

As much as I try not to complain because Mum always use to say that complaining will only make things worse for you. But I have to say that I wish that I could stay at home with Nora all day, giving her the love and attention she needs and deserves. I still wonder how shes doing with Mum's death that wasn't so long ago, she told me she was fine and that she knew she was in a better place, but she was just repeating what I told her.

Shes five, and she lost her own mother. Yeah, she was my mother too, but I'm seventeen and I can handle it better since I'm older. Nora is only _five. _With hemophilia, bringing her life at risk. The poor thing. If only it were me.

Suddenly, I find myself bumping into something solid and firm, I was surprised that it was a _person _and not a wall...since wall's never smelt that good...

"Oh excuse m-" I started to say as I looked up at who I had bumped into but my voice trailed off when I saw him for the very first time.

He was a good six inches taller than me, he wore black clothing, all black. (Hoodie, skinny jeans, and Osiris) his hair was wispy and a golden color, his skin was flawless, kind of like the ones you seen in cover magazines and TV shows, absolutely perfect.

But it was his _eyes _that got me.

They were an unbelievable shade of bright blue, like the early morning sky, crystals, or like how I mix a bunch of my blue paintings together to get the brightest blue color. Those were the color of his eyes, they were amazing and I couldn't stop staring at them, even if they had all that black crap underneath them. _Eyeliner, I will never understand why emo guys were eyeliner! Wait...was he emo? He IS wearing all black! _

He continued to stare down at me, his eyebrow arched and his eyes shimmered with amusement.

_Oh, I guess this is my part to say something! _

"SorryIwasn'tpayingattentiontowereIwasgoing!" My words came out fast and all together in one sentence I felt my cheeks burning, probably a darker red than an apple!

I did not give him time to respond, probably asking me what the hell I just said as I sprinted as fast as I could away from him, my hair flying wildly behind me and my heart racing in my chest, I did not slow my pace until I reached my art class.

_What has gotten into me!? _

* * *

When I arrived in Art, I made sure to sit the farthest away from everyone, I felt eyes on me as I walked over to the table way at the back of the room. I had no problem with ignoring them, you can say I've became anti-social, or socially awkward, and I would not lie about that. _I was. _

When Miss Bird, took attendance I did not bother to look up when she called my name, only simply raising my hand to let her know that I was here, and that earned me some giggles and whispered. _No surprise there._

As I focused on the details and the shading in my moms dark crimson hair, which she passed onto Nora, and I've got my dad's coloring, but Nora also got our fathers blue eyes, my mother had wide chocolate brown eyes. Being the swift artist that I was, I finished the drawing of my mother in fifteen minutes, I was oblivious to the person sitting next to me, until they decided it was the perfect time and idea to bump arms with me while I was in the middle of writing my mothers name on the side of the page.

_Cissnei Shinra__

_Damn it! _

"Ohh! Sorry!" A high and very fake-sounding voice said besides me, I brought my eyes up to find myself staring at the girl with the short black hair on mu bus, she had blueberry-colored eyes, and her hair was a cute bob-style that reminded me of Nora's, however Nora's was an auburn red.

She was pretty, and she had a nice shape to her. I noticed that she wore a cheer-leading outfit that was bright orange and in bold purple letters across her chest saying: GO PHANTOMS!

Yeah, Phantoms was the Mascot here at Twilight High.

I peered over the dark haired girl to see a girl wearing the same uniform with ruby-red colored eyes, and silver hair?_ Boy...people at this school sure are strange...but who am I to talk_?

"Gee Fuu, I don't think she talks!" The girl with the black hair said to the girl with the silver, who I was assuming was Fuu. They both laughed at me while I stared at the blankly.

"Loser." Fuu replied before blowing a big black bubble. _Black bubble gum? _

"I-I...Talk..." I stammered feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, my response caused the girl with the black hair to gasp.

"OMG! That is a relief, cause at first I thought you were gonna turn out to be like...like my X-BF Roxas!"

_Roxas? Never heard of such a name...Roxas..._

"Roxas?" I echoed, I couldn't help shuddering as the name left my lips...as weird as it felt...I liked saying it...

_Did Dad spill his alcohol with the milk this morning by any chance? I feel like I'm loosing it._

"I'm Xion Fair! You are!?" The girl with the black hair said quickly as if I had never spoke, I decided to push that away and just tell her my name. Your name is one of the biggest things everyone knows about you, right?

"N-Namine...Namine Shinra" I replied slowly before accepting her hand shake, when I pulled away my entire hand smelt of cherry-blossom perfume from a mile away. _Great, shes one of those girls that loves to bath in their perfume and lotion products._

"Natalie, this is my totally awesome BFF, Fuu Valantine! Xion said pointing at Fuu who was now staring at me blankly.

"Namine..." I corrected looking back at Xion who waved a hand at me followed by a fake giggle.

"Whoopee! My B!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, her fake-bimbo of an attitude was really starting to get on my nerves. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the door creaked open, to that same exact boy who I've bumped into earlier...

"Humph! Late again, are we Roxas Strife?" Miss Bird scowled.

"ROXAS!?" Xion and I gaped together.

_THAT _was Roxas?

_His last name sound vaguely familiar...but I wasn't exactly sure why... _

* * *

**_A/N: Yes...as you can tell there parents are the characters from Final Fanatsy VII, if you have a problem with that...than sorry, go and read something else. If you are enjoying this and looking forwards to more, thank you and I'll see you next chapter! :) _**


	4. Three: Paranoia

**A/N: Hey sorry, it's been a while since I've last updated but School can do that to ya -_- **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SQUARE ENIX! **

* * *

**_Three: Paranoia_**

I was the never the girl to believe in romance.

Romance is something that can only be found in books, fairy tails. Like when the young and handsome Prince sweeps the beautiful and perfect young Princess off their her feet, and they both run away to elope and live happily ever after. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Now, reality speaking?

You fall in _love, _get married, have a few kids, then your husband only cares about his job and complains to you when you've had a bad day, and the only romance you'd get is from having sex with your husband. However, I don't think sex is romantic at all...

Mum's never told me about it in full detail.

YES, I know what sex is and what you do if that's what your asking, but...Mum just hasn't told me enough about it for me to prepare myself. She had been to busy looking after Nora and herself, of course I've never blamed her. Daddy cared less at the time, being the President of Shinra's electric company and all, and he still cares less...even more.

Mum's gone...and sometimes ..it feels like Daddy's becoming more and more distant from Nora and I each day.

I don't know how long I've sat up in bed staring blankly at the ghostly white walls of my bedroom that seemed to glow under the moonlight that invaded my room through my open window. I always slept with my window open, so that I could have light to draw or paint on nights like this. However, tonight...I didn't feel much like drawing, and that wasn't like me.

I let out an inward sigh before I allow my head to fall back on my pillows, I push away the strands of hair that fell over my eyes, wincing when I accidently jabbed my eye with one of my fingers. That hurt like hell, and it caused my eye to start throbbing instantly. Just great.

I sigh again before I listen to the harsh breeze outside my window, slowly closing my eyes, allowing the natural sounds of nature illuminate me...

* * *

_"MUM!" _

_My footsteps thudded loudly against the hard tiled floors, nurses in pale uniforms fly by me in a blur as I run past them, my hair bouncing up and down my shoulders as I continue to run, my heart in my throat, and my veins full with adrenaline. _

_I had no idea what was going on, but I know that I didn't have much time. _

_"MUM!" I shouted again, I felt like I was floating from how fast I was running. My pleads for air could be heard from miles away, but I kept running. _

_I couldn't have gotten to Mum's room any sooner. I nearly fell on my face when I came to a halt by her bedside. I swallowed hard, taking in the view of my beloved mother. Her soft brown eyes looked up at me warmly, but the beautiful glow she'd always have to them were gone...her skin was as pale as the bed sheets that cascaded around her, making her hair look like an even darker red. _

_Almost like the shade of blood._

_My stomach churned at that thought. _

_"Nam...ine..." Mum wheezed, her voice was hoarse and nowhere near to its soft melody, she grabbed my hand to hold in hers, it felt like ice. _

_Slowly, I crouched down on my knees so that I was more eye level with her, placing my other hand over ours. _

_"Your freezing Mum..." I whispered, a bit relaxed that the beeping of the monitor that was recording Mum's heart was still going, I had this awful feeling that it would go flat at any moment. No matter how many times I've tried pushing it away, it just came back to haunt me._

_"Help...her..." Mum said as if I had never spoke. _

_I looked at her completely baffled. _

_"Help her?" I echoed. "Who Mum?" I reached up a hand to brush Mum's bangs out from her eyes, my heart sank in my chest when I noticed a patch of blood sprouting a bit lower from her hairline. _

_Gasping I reached for the button that would call the nurses but Mum's hand clasped my wrist tightly in an iron grip. I cried out in surprise before looking at her, her eyes still weak, but they're was a stern look to them. The blood on her forehead was now slowly starting to leak down her face, dropping from her chin and splattering onto my hand._

_I nearly screamed as the droplets of my mothers blood turned black and burnt my skin as if it were some acid. More blood started to break through the surface of Mum's ghostly white skin. I cried out in terror as her grip got even tighter, as if she were trying to break my wrist, crushing my bones to dust. _

_"Nora...don't let her die...save her Namine...nobody could save me..." _

* * *

I shot up in my bed panting loudly as If I'd run miles, my heart pounding against my rib cage and my entire body was slick with cold sweat. I ran a trembling hand through my bangs.

It was only a dream.

But Mum was still gone, and Nora's life was still at risk.

Swallowing hard, I made my way over to the bathroom. Splashing cold water to calm my nerves, but it wasn't as helpful as I hoped for.

_"Nora...don't let her die...save her Namine...nobody could save me..."_

My stomach turned violently at Mum's words, and for a moment I thought I was going to vomit, but the turning of my stomach only lasted a second or two...

Groaning when I glanced over at the clock that sat by counter near the sink.

Three thirty am.

I blindly reached for a towel to wipe my face with. I had no memory of dozing off after poking myself in the eye from pushing my hair out of my face. Maybe I was more tiered then I thought.

_"Help...her..."_

Nora.

She had to be talking about Nora. Who else would she be asking me to help?

I swallowed again, slowly making my way down the dark hallway, my hands sliding past the cold walls to guide me to Nora's room. It was so dark that I've missed a box still laying around, which ended up making contact with my foot, causing me to sail forwards, falling onto the hard wooden floors on my elbows and knees.

The box clattered loudly, I scowled knowing right away it was a new box of wine.

I hardly gotten up to my feet when Dad's bedroom door slammed open.

"What the _hell _are you doing!?" He snarled. His blue eyes colder then stone, his blonde hair all tangled, his clothes all rumbled it was hard to tell if he were sober our not since he'd just gotten out of bed, it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't.

"Oh, I'm fine, _Thank you!" _I growled as I shot up to my feet, quickly checking my bare legs to see if there were any glass. There wasn't. "I just happened to trip over YOUR box of wine!"

Dad scowled at me before he flicked the switch to the light of the hallway, I squinted my eyes as they were blinded by the bright lights trying to adjust.

"Maybe you should pay more attention!" Dad hissed.

_Pay more attention? _

"Are you SERIOUS?" I nearly shouted. "That could have been Nora!"

Dad shrugged as if we were talking about the weather or something simple like that. "So?"

I wanted to punch him. Kick him. Tear his hair out from his head.

"So? _SO!? _What the hell is THAT suppose to mean!? Dad, she could DIE! LIKE MUM!" I said trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake Nora, but it was already to late for that.

Dad just stared at me as if I had grown a pair of wings.

I sighed loudly, not wanting to put up with his idiotic state.

"Look...all I ask is for you to watch were you're keeping things...for Nora's sake...please..." I said, my voice softening a little. My eyes started to burn as they filled up with tears.

Before Dad could say anything, the door to Nora's room creaked open.

"Namie?" She asked in a soft voice, her little head poked out from the door before her little figure itself stepped out of her room and out of the hallway. The sleeves of her nightie were starting to fall of her little shoulder, she looked up at me then at Dad with wide blue eyes as her thin arms cradled her favorite orange cat stuffed animal.

She looked so fragile, and it made my stomach flutter when I noticed a large purple and black bruise on her left cheek. People who suffer of Hemophilia tend to bruise easier as well.

"Nora...where did you get that bruise?" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice so I wouldn't frighten her. She looked at me curiously as I knelt down besides her to gently trace the discolored patch of skin on her left cheek. She arched her shoulders in a little shrug.

"I dunno! Did you fall?" She asked eyeing the box of dad's wine that was tipped over. Dad scowled at that before he returned back to his bedroom, slamming his door shut loudly behind him. I sighed before pulling Nora into a hug, she was so kind and always worrying for others instead of herself. She'd never ask if she was going to be okay when she was diagnosed with Hemophilia, and that really tugged at my heartstrings.

"I'm alright, Kitty...lets get back to bed...it's late." I replied as I scooped her up in my arms before walking back into her room. There was no way I could get back to sleep alone tonight, I wanted to sleep knowing Nora was alright, and by my side. This wouldn't have been the first time I've slept with Nora in her bedroom. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She smiled at me tiredly as I gently laid her down in her bed before crawling in next to her. I felt a little smile tug at the corner of my lips as her little legs tangled themselves with mine, and she scooted her little body closer to my larger one, sharing warmth.

"Night Namie..." She said fallowed by a soft yawn that sounded more like a sigh. "Sweet dreams!"

I held her closely to me, as if she were about to vanish at any moment.

"Goodnight kitty-cat...wake me if you have to use the bathroom."

Nora nodded before she fell asleep, but it took me hours before I finally drifted off.

I couldn't risk her falling and cutting herself like Mum did before she died, it was being protective.

However at the same time, it was also Paranoia.

_But...what else am I suppose to do?_

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Namine :( I apologize if this is slow moving but I promise I have a plan and the story will pick up soon! :D **_


	5. Four: Trust?

_**A/N: **_**Whoa its been a while...and again, I apologize for the wait and I hope you're all liking the changes! :L **

**Disclaimer: Me owns zero!**

* * *

_**Trust?**_

"Is Namine Shinra in this class?"

I look up from my artwork to see a girl with red hair that stopped a little past her collarbone, she had violet-blue eyes and ivory pale skin, like me. She was petite and wore a pink dress that stopped at her mid-thighs with purple sneakers. She was in my second period English class, she always sat in the back row and talked with a girl who had brown hair and dark green eyes.

Miss Bird gave her a nod before turning around in her wheely chair that creaked as it spun around facing me, she narrowed her green eyes at me through her stringy grey hair.

"Namine Shinra? Would you please go with Kairi Turk to the office? They'd like to see you." Miss Bird replied.

I saw Xion's head snap up from the corner of my eye, she gasped when she saw Kairi.

"Kairi! Hi!" She said in a fake voice waving a hand at her, Kairi rolled her eyes before giving me a warm smile as I packed up my stuff and following her out the room quickly. Roxas wasn't in class today, neither was that dude with the mane of red hair that he usually hung around with. I guess they ditched, and I was corrected once Kairi and I stepped out into the hall.

Roxas was sitting on the floor leaning against a row of lockers smoking a cigarette and that dude with the red hair was by his side drawing on a locker with black sharpie. It didn't take a second for Roxas' eyes to meet mine, and when they did...he just..._stared..._

_What the hell is up with this kid? Was I like...his prey or something? _

Quickly dropping my eyes to the floor, I spun around the opposite way, however I didn't get very far when I felt Kairi grab my wrist gently. I stopped and slowly lifted my face to look at her, we were the same height so I didn't have to look up much.

"Office is this way silly!" She replied followed by a giggle.

I swallowed.

_By the eyeliner kid, and fireball dude. Of Course._

"Oh..." Was all I said before swallowing again, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

Kairi smiled and continued to hold my wrist before leading me down the hall, usually I wasn't very good with human contact unless it was from Nora, but I trusted Kairi, I wasn't sure why but I did.

I felt my heart rate starting to increase as we came across Roxas and his fireball friend, I could feel his eyes on me as we approached them, and It was even worse when Kairi stopped walking.

_Was she going to talk to them? _

"Ditching class again are we!?"

_Yep, she was going to talk to them. _

I forced my eyes up from the ground to look at Fireball, but not Roxas. _I would make things more awkward If I just stared back, right? _

"Hey, hey! Little sis, what goes on!? Seems like you and your friend are ditching class too!" Fireball said as he reached out to tousled Kairi's hair but she swatted him away with her free hand and smiled.

"Am not! I was asked by Mrs Gainsborough-Fair to bring Namine down to her Office!"

I nodded awkwardly when fireball looked at me, trying to ignore the awful smell off tobacco that was starting to make me nauseous

"Oh?" Fireball grinned. "You're the new girl? Mrs Gainsborough-Fair is the school's Guidance Counselor she's always asking for the new students to visit with her at least once!" He rolled his emerald-green eyes. "Shes a freak."

Kairi kicked his shin. "Shes sweet!" she protested before turning back to me, "Forgive my brother, even though he is eighteen, he still acts like he's eight!"

"Yup! Names Axel! Got it memorized!?" Her brother asked gesturing to himself with a thumb.

I couldn't fight off a smile there.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Axel." I replied, feeling my stomach turn sharply as I saw Roxas get up from his seat on the floor, his eyes never leaving me.

Kairi frowned at him when she noticed the cigarette in his hand.

"Do you know how bad smoking is for your health!?" Kairi scolded, Roxas took his eyes off me _(Finally) _and turned to Kairi with cute smirk on his lips.

"I do, but that doesn't stop me, now does it?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"At least smoke outside!"

Roxas let out a deep and attractive chuckle that sent chills down my spine. I watched him put out his cigarette by pressing it against a locker. He turned to Kairi for approval and she gave him a nod, then he looked back at me and smirked.

"Hey Namine." He greeted.

_Gosh the way he said my name..._

I quickly looked away feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

_Geeze, buddy do you know how rude it is to stare!?_

The three of them laughed at my reaction.

"Shy little one, is she?" I heard Roxas say, I didn't bother to look up. I felt so idiotic now, might as well stay awkward like this, it was too late anyways.

"Leave her alone you two! Shes new here! Come on Nam, let's get you to Mrs Gainsborough-fair! You can just call her Mrs Gainsborough! When she married she decided to keep her maiden name as well!"

"Cause she is a frreeaakkk..." Axel said in a sing-song voice and Roxas laughed with him.

Kairi ignored them and dragged me down the hall by the hand.

_Thank God!_

I stayed quiet the entire walk, I wasn't sure what to say. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak, it'd just be questions about Roxas.

"Anyways, as I was saying...Mrs Gainsborough married Zack Fair who is really good friends...actually best friends with Cloud Strife, which is Roxas' father...and speaking of Roxas...I think he likes you!" Kairi said looking at me teasingly, I shook my head to try and get rid of the blush that I KNEW was on my cheeks.

"No he doesn't." I said quickly causing Kairi to laugh.

"Oh? Because before Roxas went out with Xion he couldn't take his eyes off her!"

"So he's a player?"

_Damn it! Namine could you change the subject? _

Kairi laughed again.

"How does that make him a player? When guys like a girl they stare right?"

We started down a flight of stairs, the sounds of our feet shuffling down the stone tile echoed off the walls.

"Or they're just creepy." I replied. "Why did he and Xion break up?"

"I don't...exactly know the full story behind it, he doesn't like to talk about it that much."

"How come?"

"I'm not sure..." Kairi shrugged. "Sorry."

"No problem." I replied following her down a narrow hallway, _geeze this was a big school._

"He's best friends with my brother Axel, I see him a lot...that's why I'm so confident on why he likes you!" Kairi replied as she opened a dark wooden door before flashing me a smile. "Here it is! Don't be nervous,shes very sweet and ignore what my dumb ass brother said!See you soon?"

I forced a smile at that.

I wasn't _nervous _on meeting this lady...I was just...annoyed...I didn't want anyone knowing about my personal life, especially the school staff. They were noisy and always gossiping to one another, however it was nice of Kairi to walk me and to talk to me. I wasn't sure if I could trust her with my secrets quite yet, but she was a lot more better than Xion and Fuu for sure.

"Thanks, Kairi...see you soon." I replied before I stepped into Mrs Gainsborough's office.

* * *

Mrs Gainsborough's office was nothing I expected.

It was...pretty, and had kind of homey feeling to it.

The walls were a pale pink, and the carpeting was a light cream color, every window had frilly white curtains over them and a floral design as well. There was two couches that were a light green color, and a white coffee table in between them with a vase of colorful roses in them. I was impressed.

"Hello! You must be Namine Shinra!" A calm and faint voice said from behind me, if it wasn't so gentle it would have made me jump. I turned around to look at Mrs Gainsborough for the first time.

She had long chestnut-brown hair that was twisted down to her waist, she had side bangs that hung above her face and a few pieces of twisted hair over her slim shoulders. She had warm green eyes, that kind of reminded you of the petals on the flowers in spring. She was dressed in a pink sundress that went to her ankles, which were covered by brown boots, and over her sundress was a darker pink short-sleeved jacket.

I nodded in response and she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Aeris! Well...Mrs Gainsborough-Fair...but everyone usually calls me Mrs Gainsborough for short or just Aeris, I don't really mind. Whatever you're comfortable with!" She said holding out a hand, I noticed that she wore three silver bracelets on each one.

"Um...Hello Mrs Gainsborough..." I replied as I slowly accepted her handshake, which was gentle and motherly. I know I've just met her but, Aeris doesn't seem like the rest of the school counselors.

Aeris gave me another warm smile before beckoning over to the two couches across the room.

"Shall we?"

I nodded quietly and followed her across the room, taking a seat to the couch that was facing the windows. I crossed my ankles and folded my hands in my lap awkwardly, watching Aeris plop down on the couch across from me, the way she walked was kind of like a happy bounce.

"Well Namine, I just wanted to say welcome here at Twilight Town, and thank you for taking your time to visiting with me!"

"N-no problem..." I replied. I was starting to warm up to her already...but I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Now, I just want to say that you are more than welcome to share anything with me on your terms! I will not force you too tell me anything you don't want me too, and I will certainly not tell anyone about it...unless its something under the subject of suicide or plans to harm and kill somebody else than I would have to let the principle know!"

"You mean...you're not telling anyone...If I tell you something that doesn't have to do with that subject? Not even my parents?"

Aeris shook her head. "Nope. Not if you don't want me too! I understand how parents can be!" She giggled. "I feel bad for my own children since I'm there school counselor ! They never come to see me, and of course I can't really blame them for that!"

I smiled at that. "You have children?"

Aeris nodded. "Four! Three of them are Juniors like you, and my oldest is a Senior! Would you like to see a picture?"

I nodded. Why not? At least she wasn't begging me to tell her about myself or how I was fitting in or if I liked it here, she was having a normal conversation with me.

Aeris smiled as she opened one of the drawers to the coffee table, pulling out a framed photo.

"This was taken before Christmas last year, but they don't look that much younger, I'm sure you'll recognize them!" Aeris said as she handed me the framed photograph, it was a lot heavier than It looked, so I took it with both hands. I didn't want to risk dropping it, according to how fragile the glassed frame looked.

Aeris was in the photo as well, she was in the arms of a man who had to be at least an entire foot taller than her. He had black hair that was long in the front with two pieces of hair hanging in front of his eyes that were a dark blue and spiky in the back , he was solid muscle, and wore a brown sleeveless sweater with black slacks and SOLDIER boots with a white stud in his left ear.

Her right arm was around his waist returning his hug, and her left hand was rested on his broad chest, right above were his heart was. Her hair was the same as it was now, twisted with a pink bow at the top, but instead of the sundress she wore a pink ball-like gown.

On the man's right, were two boys which I were assuming were their sons. They were also dressed just like him.

The first boy, was tall and muscular like the man but not as much. His hair was a dark brown and stood up in slight spikes on some parts of his head, he had the same eye color as the man, he was smiling slightly.

The second boy was smiling the biggest out of the family, he had the same bright blue eyes, but his hair was nothing but wild spikes, kind of reminding you of a porcupine and it was lighter than his brothers, he also had really large feet and wore silly finger-less gloves, I had to bite down on my lower lip to hide my laughter. I didn't want Aeris to think I was laughing at her son.

I moved over to the two girls that were on Aeris' left side.

They wore the same dresses as her, and looked identical to one another, but the only difference between them was one had blue eyes and the other had puppy-brown ones.

I noticed the first girl right away, it was Xion. And it stunned me.

_How can someone SO annoying be the daughter to someone SO sweet? _

Pushing that thought aside I studied the other daughter, she looked like she was forcing a smile, and she was the shortest out of all of them. Around her head was a black bandanna and she had her fathers darker skin tone unlike her other three siblings who got their lighter skin tone from Aeris.

"I know her." I finally said, pointing to were Xion was at the picture. "She's in my Art class."

"Oh! Xion? I hope shes not bothering you at all?" Aeris asked, her calm expression suddenly shifting to worry.

"Not at all!" I lied, but I didn't want to sound rude. Plus all she did was gossip and brag, it could be worse right?

Aeris looked reviled when I handed her back her family photo.

"Oh thank goodness! I don't know why, or WHO she got it from but...Xion's always been our trouble child...do you know the other three?" Aeris asked, the worried expression on her face was gone and for some reason it made me smile knowing she was happy once more.

"I'm afraid not. What are their names?"

Aeris smiled and put a finger on each kid she named, starting off with the taller boy closest to the man she was hugging in the photo.

"This is Terra, my first-born who is already eighteen! Oh, my baby boy..." Aeris said with a sigh. "He's just like his father, Zack. Dieing to become a part of SOLDIER, you'll find him in our basement downstairs with him working out until he can no longer move!"

I laughed with Aeris and watched her slide her finger lower to the second boy, who was smiling like a dork.

"That's Sora, first-born of the triplets,he's...oh...he's got his fathers goofy side for sure! Super out-going, always trying to make new friends, loves to make jokes and _always _talking about his childhood friend, Kairi Turk!"

My ears perked at that. What a small world.

"Since you know Xion already, I'll tell you about Yuffie, she was the last born of the three! She's got all the energy in the world and refuses to dress up! Her heart is set on ninjitsu, and I don't have the heart to tell her no, because that just wouldn't be fair to tell her she had to do and like the things I did!" Aeris said focusing her eyes on the picture and combing the frame with her fingers lightly, as if it were a little kitten.

"They all sound like great kids...would you mind telling me more about Xion? Kairi...um...Kairi told me she was going out with Roxas Strife?"

I know I was being noisy but...if Kairi wouldn't tell me, maybe Aeris would? She'd have to know the full story since she was Xion's mother after all! I was expecting Aeris to snap and tell me it was none of my business but she just smiled.

"Yes, that's my Xion...I'm afraid she's a bit flirty, may have taken from my side since I was too at her age...the funny part was I crushed on Roxas' father long ago! Sorry, this is about Xion, to be honest...Xion never told me much about them or why they broke up, but I will tell you this! Her and her sister _never_ agreed to growing their hair out! Ever! Not even as kids!" Aeris sighed and I smiled at that.

"You seem like a wonderful mom." I blurted out.

Aeris looked up at me, her eyes seemed to sparkle from my words and she smiled more warmly than before.

"Why thank you, Namine. You're the daughter of Rufus and Cissnei, am I correct? Rufus Shinra? He owned the Electric company? Zack knows them! Do you have any siblings? Forgive me if I'm being to noisy!" Aeris said quickly, setting the photograph in her lap.

If it wasn't Aeris, I would have snapped and freaked, but I decided to take her words of not telling anyone.

"My...my mother she, passed away a few months ago...and my father sold the Electric company recently to become an engineer..." I said in a shaky voice, Aeris was the first one I was sharing this with...and it sort of felt nice to talk about it...

Aeris gasped and folded her hands over her chest as if she were praying.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You must be so heartbroken! Loosing someone is never easy!"

I nodded in response. "And..I've got a five-year old sister, Nora...I could show you a picture of her sometime if you like..." I paused when I heard the bell blare off from the speakers above us, telling us that first period was over and second was starting.

Aeris smiled. "I would love that very much!"

We both got up from the couches and shook hands once more.

"I also enjoyed your company very much, Namine. Please come to visit me anytime!" Aeris said giving me her warm smile, I smiled back.

"Likewise, and that'd be nice." I replied before I stepped out of her cozy office and into the crazy hallways.

_And I meant every word of it too. Maybe...there was someone I could trust, it wasn't someone my age obviously and it wasn't family, but it was someone._

* * *

Kairi was waiting for me at the end of the hall with a small smile on her face, I smiled back. I was flattered that she wasn't just being polite when she said she'd see me soon, she actually _meant _it.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Kairi asked me as I walked up to her.

"I might ruin your rep if people see you hanging with me you know." Was my reply, I watched Kairi's face drop from happy to baffled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your reputation will be ruined if you hang with the loner-weirdo-new girl." I replied, not stopping my pace, Kairi quickly ran up so that she was walking besides me.

"You mean popularity? Why would I care about popularity!? I've never been popular in the first place, and I'll bet you that I won't be in the last!"

I laughed at that, and so did Kairi. "I'm being serious! My only friends are Olette, My older sister Aqua,Riku, who is my crushes older brothers best friend, my crushes sister Yuffie, and well...my crush himself..." Kairi said biting her lower lip, I looked over at her to see a small blush in her cheeks.

"Does your crush happen to be...Sora Fair?"

Kairi's eyes nearly popped out and she gasped, I smirked at her.

_Okay, so I was starting to come out of my shell...a bit..._

"H-how do you know?"

I shrugged, as if I didn't know. "A little bird told me..."

"Who!?"

"Mmmm...the mother of your crush."

_"AERIS!?" _

"Bingo."

"W-what...why? I mean...just out of the blue!?" Kairi nearly shouted, I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"We just started talking about families, and she showed me a picture of her kids, and Sora was one of them...and she told me a little bit about him..."

Kairi looked confused. "But...how did that give you the answer to if he likes me or not?"

I smiled. "She told me, quote "_always _talking about his childhood friend, Kairi Turk!"'

Kairi's face turned to the shade of an apple. "I-I...I don't know what to say!"

I shrugged. "You'll figure it out."

"Wait! WAIT!" Kairi squealed hugging onto my right arm tightly. "I...I'm to nervous! You have to help me! Do I go up to him and tell him how I feel or do I wait? I have no idea! But I'll tell you this, he does always seem a bit shy when I asked him if he liked anyone! He'd always change the subject or say he doesn't know!"

"Than what does that tell you?" I asked as we walked in our English class.

"I don't know!" Kairi wailed causing me to sigh. _Was she really that naïve? I've only dated one guy in my entire life before I lost Mum._

"Well...what do you _think _that tells you?"

"I don't know!" She repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "Kairi, you're helpless!"

"I am not! I'm just confused! Please tell me!" Kairi whined sitting down in the seat next to me, she made a puppy face and pressed her hands together.

Before I could say anything, the girl with the brown hair and dark green eyes came over to us and sat down in the seat next to Kairi.

"Is Kairi ranting on about Sora again?" The girl asked me earning herself a smack on the shoulder from Kairi. She laughed. "I'm Olette Bevelle! You must be Namine?"

I nodded. "Hi Olette."

"Olette! Namine should come sleep over my house Friday night too! That way I have the BOTH of you to give me the advice to not make a fool of myself in front of Sora! She went to see his mom during first period today because you know how she loves to meet new students, and they got talking about families and stuff and when Aeris mentioned Sora to Namine she said quote "_always _talking about his childhood friend, Kairi Turk!" That's ME!" Kairi ranted to Olette who just laughed.

"Yuffie and I have told you that for HOW long now!? And you finally believe someone you just met? No hard feelings Namine!"

I shook my head to reassure her I wasn't offended, I actually agreed with her to be honest.

"Well...yeah...but now I know that Three people know the truth! Oh! Do you think I could also invite Yuffie!? She'll like Namine! She may brag about her ninja skills like she does to everyone but she'll like Namine!? What do you think Namine!? Hm? Would you be able to sleepover my house Friday night? Oh PLEASE say that you will PLEASE!" Kairi continued to rant while Olette just kept laughing at her friend. "We can give you all the advice you want to know about Roxas!"

Olette raised a brow and looked at me with a small smile. "You like Roxas?"

I knew I was blushing at the mention of his name.

"Um...not really...I...I just wanted to know why he always s-stares at me..." That wasn't all a lie. I didn't know why he stared, back when I dated Seifer, he just came right up to me and confessed his feelings for me...sure he stared, but not the way Roxas does...but I didn't want to think of the memory of being with Seifer.

"Shes lying Olette! She loves him!" Kairi said before taking my hands into hers. "PLEASE Namie! PLEASE! Will you sleepover!? You can meet my sister and we can pull pranks on Axel and...and you can see how weird my dad is and how cool my mom is! And we can eat junk and watch movies and talk about guys the entire time!"

I laughed before turning back to Olette. "Is she always like this?"

"Only when you mention Sora!" Olette replied.

"PLEASE NAMINE!" Kairi said this time in a shout, causing half the class to look at us.

_I wanted to say yes, I was starting to trust these girls, If I kept things vague than I'd be fine...but if I slept over that would mean..._

_Leaving Nora alone with Dad..._

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! :D _**

**_A/N: Yikes! That wouldn't be good! Sorry for the wicked long chapter! I just thought I'd make it up to you all for my long update! I REALLY hope you're enjoying the changes as much as me and just to let you know, the stories behind the Final Fantasy (Like Clouds story, Zacks, Ect.) Won't exactly follow the games in this story! Just to warn you! This is fan fiction after all! Please review and I'll see you all next time!_**

**_Also, why I'm putting in all these characters because they have some pretty big roles in the story and fill in some gaps as well! The more the merrier, right? It'll all make since the farther we go! _**

**_Thanks for all the kind/supportive feedback! :D _**


	6. Six: Partners

**A/N: Late update, I know :( But it's here! Thanks for your patience and kindness! It means a lot to me! Glad to hear everyone is enjoying the story and are okay with the changes! :D **

**Disclaimer: Meow! **

* * *

_**Five: Partners. **_

"Namine? You been walking around the room like that for a long time! Are you okay?" Nora asked me that night. Dad was gone doing who knows what, so I made Nora and I some mac and cheese, simple and delicious. Now, here we are in my bedroom. Nora was drawing in my sketch pad while I continued to pace back and forth in front of her like she said.

"I'm fine, Kitty." I replied, but I wasn't.

How could I be okay when I actually have the chance to hang out with people my age when I have a drunken/abusive father and helpless little sister to take care of? The biggest part about it is that I don't even _care _about being social!

So why now all the sudden?

_ "We can give you all the advice you want to know about Roxas!"_

_Ah, right. Roxas...THAT'S why. _

_Why Roxas? _

"BECAUSE HE STARES AT ME LIKE A CREEP!"

"Who does?"

"Hm?" I turn around on my heel to see Nora looking up at me from the page she was scribbling on, her wide blue eyes were patient and her head cocked slightly to her right side the way she always does when something seems to catch her interest. I give her a warm smile and walk over to sit besides her on the edge of my bed.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked and she nodded briefly. I shook my head and peered down to get a better look at the little stick-figure drawing of Nora and I holding hands with many orange cats around us. It never bothered me that Nora drew in my sketch pad, actually a good third of my sketch pad is full of Nora's drawings and my mothers, I was just starting to use it since I preferred painting over drawing.

"Wow, is that all your cats?" I asked Nora, caressing her back gently. She was so thin, so fragile...like she were about to break at any moment. The poor kid, and what's even more sad about it is that her disease bothers ME more than it bothers her, and she know's that too, but at least someone cares because dad sure as hell don't.

"No.." She shook her head gently. "They're _our _cats, and this is the special world were mommy is at! See? I drew her in the sky with wings and a ring over her head...because she's an angel and that's what angels have!"

I felt my chest tighten and it was suddenly hard to swallow. I wanted to praise her for her art work but only air escaped my lips, Nora was looking at me like I had three eyes.

"Namine, why are you crying? It's suppose to be a happy picture!" Nora said, and I hadn't realized until now that I was crying like a baby, in front of my five-year-old sister.

"H-Happy tears...Nora, they're happy tears...I love it." I reassured her, my voice was hoarse and shaky.

"But...I don't like seeing you sad! Will you stop crying if I let you have the picture?"

That caused me to crack a smile, I nodded. Sniffing loudly as I gently pulled my little sister in my lap, hugging her close to me and just wishing that my arms were some sort of strong barrier to protect her from the outside world...and everyone in it.

* * *

_An empty street. With most of the bulbs on either broken or flickering, giving very little light. __The road is cracked and graffiti painted beneath my feet. The buildings besides me were no different, and some had broken windows. _

___I had no clue where I was...The slums maybe? _

___But...Twilight Town seemed way to peaceful to have an area like this..._

___"Hey Sugar! Were ya heading!?" _

___I froze in my tracks as the smell of alcohol and drugs lingered around me. I dared myself to look up in front of me to see three guys wearing baggy clothing and dirty hoodies. They were all looking at me like I was some piece of stake or something..._

___"Hey baby, you lost?" One of the guys said while the others laughed. _

___I just stared. To shocked to move. _

___"Maybe we can have a little fun..." Another said. I did not like the way that he said 'fun' _

___"N...no thanks...please..." I stammered backing away from them, they laughed and stepped closer to me, I kept backing away from them until a pair of warm and strong hands grabbed my shoulders, I screamed and whirled around..._

* * *

_"WOW..._what is THAT?" Xion asked, almost scaring me out of my thoughts from the weird dream I had last night. "Oh...It's my X boyfriend, Roxas! Hey, Roxas! You have any eyeliner I can borrow? I seem to be running short!" Xion shouted over to Roxas once he had entered the art room.

Dressed in a black sleeveless sweater, black skinny jeans, along with his usual wristbands and X pendent. He looked over his shoulder at Xion and Fuu who were laughing. I was expecting him to tell her to go fuck herself or something but he just narrowed his eyes at her before they shifted over to me, and that caused his gaze to soften...a _lot._He stared at me, and I stared back for what seemed like years before he finally turned around to walk over to his usual table.

_What the hell!?_

"He...is such a loser...why did you ever go out with him!?" Fuu asked Xion, and it was probably the most I've ever heard her say in one-sentence. Xion scoffed and rolled her eyes in response, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You should have met his mother...gosh...all she ever talked about was her stupid little daughter, Marlene! When I was over it was always 'Marlene this!' and 'Marlene that!' did I mention that I had to babysit the brat while she ran the bar and while her loner of a husband was off on his stupid bike?"

Fuu's jaw dropped. "No way..."

"YEAH! I'm just...SO glad I'm done with that...did you know how great it was when I-" Xion started but Fuu smacked a hand over her mouth, leaving the rest of Xion's sentence to just sound like a bunch of soft muffles.

"Shh! We're in a public place...you and I are the only one's that know!" Fuu snapped.

_Okay, I'm not a gossip hag, and I avoid being one as much as I can but...this was getting interesting...However. my question was...why did that make Roxas' parents so weird when they asked her to babysit for them? I was still having a hard time believing that Xion came from Aeris!_

"You can tell me." I blurted out.

They both looked at me like I was crazy before looking at one another then back at me again.

"Why do you care?" Xion snapped.

"Um..." _Because I'm curious about your X and why it was such a big deal for you to look after his little sister when his parents were working? _

"Because...we're friends..." _Not. Not. NOT! _"Right?"

Xion shrugged. "We'll see...you may be a gossiper for all I know?"

A quiet person like me? _Ha, funny. Wanna see a gossiper? Try looking in the mirror._

I stayed quiet. Not really sure how to respond to that.

"Ugh, fine! I'll just tell you this...that his mom is always talking with my mom! Bitching on and on about shit nobody cares about! Except for my mom because shes like...nice to everyone and best friends with Roxas' mom...sadly...that's how we met."

"ATTENTION CLASS!" Mrs Bird shrieked before I could get a word out to Xion.

Xion gave me a warily glance before she turned around in her stool to face Mrs Bird.

"Today, I will be assigning you all a project...you will each work with your partner that I've paired you with and you will both be drawing each others face profile! Paper and pencils will be at the back desk, and I don't want to hear any complain about who I've paired you with!" Mrs Bird shouted before looking down at her clipboard.

For the next few moments she started naming off peoples names and who they were paired with, then it came to Xion, then me...bet you can guess who I was paired with.

"Xion Fair! You will be paired with Axel Turk!"

"Are you KIDDING!?" Xion shrieked throwing up her hands in disbelief, I had to fake a cough to hide a smile. Axel didn't seem all that thrilled on working with her either, of course...could you _blame_ him?

"As for Namine Shinra...you will be paired up with Roxas Strife."

_Oh Shit._

I slowly looked over at where he was sitting, but to my surprise he was scribbling on a piece of paper while listening to his iPod I watched his right hand dancing furiously over the paper as he continued to write while his left fiddled with the wolf stud in his left ear. Swallowing hard, I slowly got up from my seat and over to the back table to get our supplies but I didn't go far when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Wah?" I spun around to see it was Xion, her blue eyes were even darker than usual.

"Listen here, Blondie...if you repeat anything...and I do mean _anything _of what I said about his mama...you're dead."

_Yeah, like I'm going to actually talk to him!_

"Sure, whatever..." I muttered shrugging out of her grip. I was really starting to get sick of her sass.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks when I walked over to Roxas' table, he was the only one sitting there and his eyes were still focused on whatever he was writing...even when I approached him and sat down besides him. I could hear some kind of punk-rock music blasting from his ear buds.

_Geeze, get death why don't ya?_

I did not know if I should tap him or just sit and wait for him to notice me, since I couldn't really draw his face profile if he was all hunched over and his eyes were focused on that stupid paper. I decided to give it a few moments and just wait to see if he noticed me...the girl he's been staring at since shes move here.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at the muscle definition in his arms.

_Not Bad. _

Of course at the worst time, that's when Roxas looked up from his paper and lock his dark-blue eyes on me...they seemed to be glowing. There was a little green circle around his pupils that I haven't noticed before...they were dark blue...but at the same time they were bright...

_So beautiful..._

I stared at him agape as he slowly pulled his ear buds out, his gaze never turning from me. Giving me the same look he had when I first ran into him, eyebrow arched and eyes shimmering with amusement. As if he were mocking me...

_Ugh, I guess I have to do the talking..._

"We'repartnersandI'mNamine." I said wishing that I hadn't because it all sounded like I was speaking gibberish.

_Great way to introduce yourself Namine. _

Roxas' eyebrow raised further, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"What was that?" He asked in his deep and mild voice.

I knew I was blushing by the way he was staring at me, the corner of his mouth rising slowly into a smirk.

"U...uh...uh...I'm...N-Namine...and...well...we're ...uh...we're sort of...partners..." I stammered now feeling like a real big idiot. Wanting nothing more but to just vanish into thin air.

His smirk grew wider, and my heart sunk deeper. _Why was he so sexy!?_

"What kind of partners?"

"W-w-what!?" I shrieked, my heart was doing cartwheels now. It got even worse when he laughed.

The way his broad shoulders bounced, the way his mouth curved...and the way his eyes sparkled...would give you all the evidence needed that he was one of God's perfect angels.

"Well...there is all sorts of partners." Roxas said still smiling that perfect smile. "Business partners, company partners,dancing partners..." He paused to give me a smirk. "_Sex _partners..."

I must of blanched a ghostly white because Roxas started to howl with laughter. I just stared at him wide-eyed and gasped when he placed his hand over mine. It was warm and slightly calloused...but it was twice the size of my own and it just felt right...

"I'm just messing with you..." Roxas paused before he slowly moved his hand up my arm.

I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage, and my face flame from how much I was flushing.

"Hmm...you have very nice skin...that's gong to be tough to draw, but we'll manage...may I see that?" Roxas pointed a finger to the paper with his free hand while his other still held onto mine.

I could only nod in response, I almost had to force my left hand to grab for the piece of paper.

_I see trust and Hope as a waste of time._

_I see life as a time period full of challenges. Some we risk to take, some we avoid._

_From this day on...I was positive of one thing, that I was in love with Roxas Strife, and that this was a challenge I will risk to take...to have..._

* * *

**_A/N: Eeehh...sorry if this chapter sucked...it was a bit rushed...I still hope you've enjoyed :) _**


	7. Seven: Beautiful

**A/N: Yes, another update because you guy's are so kind and awesome! I haven't done shout out's in a while because...Okay, I'll admit I've been lazy XD but here they are! It's the least I can do for your kindness and patience! :D **

**Ryoshi Morino:**Hehehe, I'm starting to get the cliffhangers from you! ;)

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**I could not agree more! :)

**Chocolatelilac101:**Haha, easy Kenzie, I just updated! There is only so much I can do! XP

**Bec 1895:**Oh, I'm so glad! Thanks for your kindness! :D

**Twenty-Twenty-One:**I'm glad, Thanks! ^_^

**Aj-Kung:**I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your kindness! :D

**Theyoungflute13:**Aw! That really bites, the same thing happened to me about a year ago. But I will tell you that he's missing out on a sweet and friendly girl! There will be plenty of guy's wanting to date you! I know it may seem hard to believe and it's not true now, but trust me! It will be later on! Oh, ps...HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D

**G THE NEPHLIM: **Your review made my day, thanks a ton! ^_^ Oh, and just curious what is a 'Nephlim?' I just want to make sure I'm not calling you anything bad or mean! :P

**Disclaimer: You know the answer to this! **

* * *

_**Seven: Beautiful **_

I _seriously_ had to take my eyes off him, I didn't want him to think that I was checking him out or anything because I totally wasn't.

_Okay...fine I was. _

However, he was always checking _me _out...or always staring at me, whatever you want to call it so...it can't hurt to look at him a bit, right? Who knows, he might just think that I'm spacing out or trying to focus as he drew me, but I was doing the complete opposite. I couldn't stop staring at him, or thinking about him!

Seriously! His arms are HUGE! He HAS to work out, I mean...you're not just born with those kind of arms, that takes some serious weight lifting or whatever kind of crap that guy's do to get all buff for the ladies.

I studied the large hump of muscle on Roxas's biceps, then to his hair that had a silky shine to it. It looked so fluffy and clean and silky I had to fight the urge to reach out and just ruffle and run it through my fingers..._do you think he'd mind? Namine You idiot! Of COURSE you would! How would you like it if somebody you just met went up to you and played with your hair? Yeah, that's what I thought Namine, so quit being a creeper! _

Roxas's head snapped up from his paper, those cobalt-blue eyes staring at me immensely. I felt my cheeks flame with embarrassment. _I didn't just say that all out loud now, did I? I do that sometimes...oh God. Now he's REALLY going to think I'm a freak!_

"W-what?" I stammered after a while of him just staring at me, the way he always does. To a great extent, as if I were the world's largest and most popular car.

_It made me so uncomfortable when he just stops and stares at me like this...why? Because he's freaking hot! And I'm...I'm just that awkward girl who sits in the corner just being a loser._

"Do you ever pin your bangs back?" Roxas said finally. His question caught me off guard.

_Why would he ask me something like that? _

"U-Um...sometimes...not often..." I said, though it was hardly audible.

Roxas's eyes seemed to shine as he reached up a hand to slowly push my long bangs out from my face, tucking them behind my ear. I blinked rapidly and I ducked my head abruptly, avoiding his gaze.

"Uh, uh,uh..." Roxas said in a teasing way before I felt his fingers curl around my chin, slowly lifting it up until our eye's are locked on to each others . I just stared as if I've been paralyzed. Roxas gave me a small smile before dropping his hand from around my chin. "Much better, now I can see that beautiful face of yours."

I felt myself flush violently at his comment, thank GOD he was already looking back down at his paper. Beautiful, he called me _beautiful..._ no one's ever called me that before. Not even when I was going out with Siefer, he'd say I was hot and sexy...but...never _beautiful. _

"So, how you liking this rat-race of a school?" Roxas asked. I nearly fell off of my stool from his sudden question. My heart was beating faster than a rabbits. _Calm down, you spazz. He's a person, just like you and everyone else. He's no different. Actually, yeah he is...more beautiful...Oh great, now I'm starting to use the word._

"S-Sorry...what was that?" I asked, talking a bit _to _quickly. He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Boy, you're a jumpy one. Relax. I don't bite." He winked at me before looking back down to his portrait of me, if it were possible for the human body to catch on fire from how badly you were blushing, than I'd be crisp by now.

I laughed nervously. "Uh...yeah...It's fine..."

I watched his lips quirk into a smile. "For now."

"Hmm?"

"Just you watch, this place is nothing but a hell hole with rooms."

I felt my stomach turn uneasily. _Oh gosh, Namine if it's gas just hold it in... _

"Why's that? Crappy teachers?" I asked, my eyes dropping to his hand that was tracing the curves of my face. His eyebrows were narrowed, his lips in a straight line.

"You'll see for yourself _real _soon. It didn't take long for me to find out, and it won't for you. Especially since you're naïve."

_Did he just call me NAIVE!? _

"I-I'm not Naive..." I insisted swallowing hard. Roxas smirked but his eyes never left the paper.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you're innocent."

"You don't even know me!" I nearly snapped, glowering at him, but he continued to sketch me calmly.

"Hmm, Not _yet_. I would be honored too."

My heart leaped in my throat and I felt my cheeks burn again.

_Is...Is he HITTING on me!? Geeze maybe I am Naive. _

I swallowed hard, folding and unfolding my hands together nervously. I wasn't good with guy's...I wasn't GOOD with anyone but my sister, and she's the only thing I have to worry about for now...maybe for my whole life, but I didn't care. She's the only person I trust anyways and probably the only one that_ likes_ me as well.

"Sorry...but I've got other thing's to worry about other than a relationship." I blurted out, causing Roxas to look up at me again.

_Gosh! Can you STOP giving me heart attacks with your amazing looks please? _

He raised a brow, looking amused. "Was I asking you out?"

"It sure seemed like it." I snapped, my voice sounded a lot colder than I wanted.

Roxas smirked. "Well, maybe I _was." _

I snapped my mouth shut, trying to think of what to say next but my mind was as blank as a wall.

"Is that a yes, Namine?" Roxas continued.

Before I could say a word or even _think _of a word to say, the dismissal bell rang. I got up to my feet so quickly that I fell, but Roxas's strong hand was already holding my wrist before I hit the ground. I stared at him sheepishly, feeling like a complete idiot as he helped me back up.

"I'll let you think it through, I've got time." He said as he slowly dropped his hand from my wrist. I just looked up at him in agape as he gathered our supplies and walked over to the back table to put them away.

I've never rushed out of a room so fast in my life.

* * *

"NAMINE! NAMINE! NAMINE! NAMINE!" Kairi squealed as she ran over to me while I was at my locker. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue plaid mini-skirt with a matching tie, I realized that she was shorter than me by a few inches. Which was weird because I remembered her being my same height the other day...

"Hey Kairi, did you...uh...shrink over night or something?" I asked kind of randomly.

"Hmm? Oh! Hehehe, you mean I look shorter than yesterday?" She said smiling brightly. I just nodded.

"Yeah, my sneakers give me a little boost, I'm wearing my flats today!" She replied, her voice was so peppy she was making everything sound like they were the most important things in the world.

"You say that like...It's a good thing, most short people hate being short."

"Eh! I'm only five feet! No biggie!" Kairi replied with a wave of her hand. "Yuffie's four eleven! Poor Yuf, it's so strange because her dad is like a giant! Then again...Aeris is only five foot five so yeah...I guess she took after the smaller gene...Xion is five foot three I suppose...Terra is as tall as his dad and Sora..." She paused to giggle, and I shook my head.

"He's five seven! You know what that means!?"

"He's short for a guy?" I suggested biting down on my lower lip to stifle a laugh.

"No, no silly!" Kairi shrieked shaking her head back and forth. "It mean's that he's seven inches taller than me! SEVEN!"

I couldn't help smiling, the more I looked at her. The more I realized she looked like an older version of Nora.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked her, her cheeks turned a bright red and she opened her mouth to say something but a voice from behind us beat her to the chase.

"Who do you like, Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes widened and a little squeak escaped her throats before she turned around, I did too. It was Sora, his hair as messy and spiky as it was in the Christmas photo Aeris showed me. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a black mini short-sleeved sweatshirt over it and black baggy shorts with yellow buckles strapped around his legs and large red pockets on both sides. I looked down at his feet and nearly choked to keep back my laughter...the poor kid had clown feet! He must of been a size 19!

"Sora! H-hi! Uh, this is my friend Namine! Namine say hi to Sora!" Kairi said glaring at me a little, it was sort of creepy so I said hi. He grinned that goofy grin and gave me a peace out sign. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves. _This kid had an interesting wardrobe..._

I watched how Sora turned over to Kairi almost instantly. His pupils were wide almost cover the light-blue color in his eyes. _It was so obvious he liked her, why couldn't she see it!?_

"Who were you saying that you liked, Kai?" Sora asked looking very intrigued when he noticed the blush start to rise on her cheeks. Kairi glanced at me quickly before looking back up at Sora.

"Oh! Um...uh...hahaha it's...well...I...I can't really say..."

"Oh..." Sora looked crushed. "How come? Do I know him?"

Kairi's hands went over her cheeks. "Oh dear..." She pouted shaking her head.

Sora blinked in bafflement. "Kairi?"

_Whoa...he had really long eyelashes...Wait..why am I staring at his eyelashes?_

"Sora! There you are!" His brother, said placing a hand on his shoulder from behind him. The only reason I knew it was his brother because from that photograph. _Terra was it? _

_"GAH!" _Sora jumped a foot in the air before whirling around to glare up at his brother. "NOT cool Terra! NOT COOL!"

He shook a finger at Terra while he just raised a brow at him.

"Yeah, well...neither is skipping out on practice." Terra replied drawing out a groan from Sora.

"Do I _have _to play blitz today? The game's not till the end of the month!" Sora whined rolling his eyes.

"Practice makes perfect, little bro, and you know dad'll be pissed if you don't."

Sora's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. "You're right. Let's go! I can NOT afford to miss the newest episode of _Chester The Chocobo!" _He turned to Kairi. "Bye Kairi!"

Kairi gave him a shy wave as he raced with his brother down the hallway, nearly crashing into two white-haired men arguing over salsa. One man was smaller and had shorter hair than the other, but other than that, they looked like twins.

"Oh... isn't he just beautiful!?" Kairi asked placing her hands over where her heart was.

I laughed. "Those two sure aren't!" I pointed at the two arguing men coming our way, Kairi's eyes went wide.

"Ohhh...the taller one is Principle Loz, and the smaller one is the Vice Principle, Kadaji!"

"I say you're wrong!" I heard Loz roar to Kadaji as they continued walking by us. _"Prego _is WAY better!"

"_Prego _SUCKS!" Kadaji shouted causing Principle Loz to shriek.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M TELLING MOTHER!"

I looked over at Kairi who was giggling in her hand.

"Do they.._. always_ do that?" I asked and Kairi nodded before taking my hand in hers. "Come on! I wanna take you to Yuffie's locker! You haven't met their crazy ninja-sister yet! I'm still deciding if it should be at their house or Olette's...oh wait...wait...no...it will be Olette's for sure! I can't talk about how much I like Sora when Sora will be there!"

"Why not? He likes you too, you just need to tell him." I said pulling out of her grip a little, Kairi turned to look at me. "And...I'm not sure if I can sleep over, I have to watch my little sister."

Kairi shrugged. "Bring her to Olette's! We don't care!"

I raised an eyebrow.

_Bringing Nora to a sleepover? Would it be more safe if she was hanging around with hyper love-sick teenage girls...or home alone with a drunk and abusive father? _

* * *

"Oh! Namine, look! Kittens!" Nora squeaked tugging harder on my hand as we approached the Pet Store.

I promised her this morning I would take her to go and look at the cat's, it melted my heart seeing how happy she was.I smiled, grabbing her underneath her armpits to give her a boost up on the stairs, I could never trust her and stairs after what happened to mum.

Nora giggled and took off like a jet down the narrow walkway of cages, her auburn hair bouncing around her. I couldn't help smiling like an idiot as I followed her over to the kittens, she was already sitting criss-crossed on the floor in front of the large cage sticking her little fingers through the cracks of the metal bars to stroke their little heads.

"Hi you guy's! I'm Nora!" She greeted the little kittens in a soft voice, the way a mother would talk to her newborn baby. "I know that you all don't have any names because you're all still looking for a home, but if I had a lot of money, I'd buy every single one of you!"

The kitten's looked at my sister through the cage with their wide eyes. They were all different One was brown with black spots all over it's body, kind of making him look like a Jaguar. Another was a complete white fluff ball with big green eyes, on top of him was a black cat with a lighter shade of green eyes, another was grey with black strips all around it and he was purring loudly as he licked his paws.

The last one was lying right up to the bars, he reminded me a little bit like Garfield, and he was defiantly the cutest out of the litter. Nora seemed to be very fond of him as well.

"I'd hate to pick favorites because you are _all _so beautiful, but...I think you are the prettiest!" Nora said as she continued to stroke the kitten that looked like Garfield. He purred proudly as he stuck his paw between the cracks of the cage. Nora giggled and gently took his paw in her hand to shake it slowly.

"Nice to meet you!" She said giggling before turning to me. "Namine, he likes me! Do you think we can bring him home?"

I felt a wave of guilt singe through me. Of course we couldn't bring him home. Dad would go mental...even more mental than he already was! The poor cat would probably end up being drowned in the bathtub from dad when we'd come home one day. I couldn't risk it but I didn't want to see my little sister so sad. She loved cats.

I sighed. "We'll see, Nora."

Nora looked at me in disbelief but she nodded her head slowly. It broke my heart, especially since she took it so maturely, most five year olds would whine or cry.

"Nora?"

"Yes, Namine?" Nora asked a little smile sprouting across her face as all the kittens swarmed at the other end of the cage stretching their paws out to shake hands with her as well. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"How would...how would you like to stay over one of my friends house with me tomorrow " I asked, knowing I should of just stayed home with her like always but...I'd just hate to see Kairi so disappointed.

_Oh listen to me, I'm turning into a sap. Maybe I am one._

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all liked! :D _**


	8. Eight: A Night To Be Normal

**A/N: I seriously can't thank you all enough! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_**Eight: A Night To Be Normal**_

Olette lived in a small ivory-colored Colonial styled house that was at the end of Sunshine Lane. It was small and old, however it was still in well condition. With cranberry-colored shutters, a bricked chimney and a white picket fence that encircles around the entire yard.

Nora gave my hand a squeeze, it's always been her way to getting people's attention.

I looked down at her smiling, her eyes were wide and she seemed unsure about something.

"You alright, Kitty?" I asked. I stopped walking to crouch down in front of her, she had a look of guilt on her face, and that was rare for Nora. She was never the child to get in trouble, even as a baby she did not cry much. Unless I was mistaking the look of _pain _for guilt...for all I know, Nora could be sick. Since some of the symptoms for Hemophilia are vomiting, and long-lasting head aches.

"You're not...feeling sick are you?" I asked her softly.

Nora shook her head instantly. "No...I'm just sorry!"

I was relieved that she wasn't having a symptom to her disease, but puzzled on what she was apologizing to me for.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked as I reached a hand up to her face to tuck a few pieces of her hair behind her ear.

"That you always have to take care of me..." Her voice was very audible and her eyes were glassy, she sniffed loudly. "You never get to have fun and when you do...I have to come with you. You must hate me."

"Oh, little kitty...of course not..." I said in a soft whisper, picking her up in my arms. "I love being with you, you're my best friend and that's what best friends do, take care of each other, right?"

She rested her face on my shoulder and looked up at me, I continued to walk to Olette's house.

"I'm really your_ best_ friend?" Nora asked.

I smiled from the amusement in her voice. "Just don't tell the others!"

That caused Nora to giggle before drawing an invisible line with her index finger over her heart.

"Cross my heart!"

The front door swung open before I could even knock.

"Uh, hello...I'm Namine, Olette's friend?" I greeted the woman behind the door awkwardly. She had light brown hair that was a little past her collar-bone, and the deepest brown eyes. She wore a navy blue kimono, and part of her hair was beaded. She studied me for a few moments before looking down at Nora who I was still holding securely in my arms. _I did not even want to know what was going through her mind now! _

I was expecting her to ask me if Nora was my daughter, or yell at me for being a bad influence on her daughter by bringing my 'Child' inside her home but she surprised me with a warm smile and a soft nod of her head.

"It's a pleasure to have you, Namine...oh my, that is_ such_ a pretty name! Namine..." The woman said slowly.

"T-thanks." I replied with a small smile as I continued to stand out in front of her doorway, I didn't want to be rude and just shove by her through her home and kick of my shoes carelessly across her clean hard-wooden floors. "My mom...she said that it meant _Ocean Waves_, or something?"

The women nodded. "That's correct! Forgive me for being so rude! Come on in! I'm Yuna, Olette's mom! I have a big interests with names. Mine means the_ night_, or the _moon, _and Olette's me-"

"Alright, alright mom. Before you scare her off for crying out loud!"

Yuna and I looked around the wall to see Olette descending down the wooden stairs with Kairi, and a shorter girl with short black hair and brown eyes. I knew right away that it was Yuffie.

I smiled at that. "Hi Olette, thanks for inviting us, my little sister as well." I replied as I slowly set Nora down to her feet.

Olette's eyes went wide. "That's Nora!?"

"Nora? Hmm..I'm not actually sure about that one..." Yuna said tapping her chin, causing Olette to roll her eyes.

"Come on Namine, and Nora! Let's get you settled up in my room! Bye mom!" Olette said as she took my arm and lead me to the stairwell, Yuffie and Kairi were already to her room.

"Alright, have fun girls!" Yuna called up to us as we reached the top of the stairs, Nora held onto my arm tightly as I smiled and waved back down at Olette's mother.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs Bevelle!"

Yuna giggled and waved a hand at me. "Please, call me Yuna, and ignore the loud noises from the basement!"

"Yeah!" Olette giggled. "My father's a HUGE Blitz Ball fanatic...explains why he is the school's Blitz Ball coach!" Olette added leading Nora and I down a little narrow hallway that was decorated with Japanese lanterns and floral wallpaper.

"Oh..." Was all I could say as we entered Olette's room which was a typical teenager bedroom with a computer desk and laptop, big closet, mirror in the corner and a Queen sized bed, however Olette also had a bunk bed as well.

"Not very exciting I know!" Olette laughed as she kindly took my bag to toss it over her Queen-sized bed that had an orange polka-dotted comforter. She turned to smile at me. "Hope you two don't mind sharing the Queen, I never use it at sleepovers!"

I shook my head. "Not at all...but there is only two-"

"Bunk Beds?" Yuffie said from behind me causing me to squeal and jump a foot in the air and for Nora to giggle. I looked at her in agape as she looked at me grinning from upside down since she was hanging from the top bunk.

"That's Yuffie, Sora's sister!" Kairi said walking into the room combing a brush through her crimson hair.

"U-Uh...hello.. isn't hanging from a bunk...a _top_ bunk a bit dangerous?" I asked and Yuffie just laughed at me before she released her grip from the edges of the wooden bunk and did a back flip back to her feet.

"Nothing's dangerous in _this _girl's vocabulary!" Yuffie said pointing a finger to herself, she wore brown short-shorts with a dark flower-printed tank-top, a black bandanna, and knee-high black socks, she was a bit shorter than Kairi.

"It's true, you should have seen her climb that broken ladder!" Olette said as she sat crisscrossed on the floor stacking a bunch of colored nail-polish in front of her. Yuffie swiftly joined her.

"Well, _somebody _had to save that pregnant cat of yours!"

I saw Nora's eyes lit up. "You got a kitty!?" She asked, wearily sitting besides her and Yuffie.

Kairi smiled and lead me over with them to join their circle.

"Yes, her name's Lulu, my mom named her that after one of her best friends!" Olette replied before Nora looked up at me with the happiest smile on her face causing Yuffie and Kairi to look at her in awe.

"Your little sister is so cute!" Yuffie squealed. "I'm so glad you brought her! She's like a little baby doll, with the bow in her hair and the baby doll dress along with the white stockings an-"

"Alright, that's enough Yuffie!" Olette cut her off laughing.

Nora blushed. "Thanks, I'm sorry if I ruined your sleepover...I have Hemophilia and I'm to young to take care of myself, so that's why I had to come with Namine!"

Olette's eyes widened, Yuffie and Kairi looked confused.

"What's that!?" Yuffie asked looking at Olette and I in bafflement.

"Hemophilia, is a medical condition, as known as a genetic disease having to do with the blood clotting. Am I right?" Olette asked looking over at me, I nodded slowly.

"Nora's been diganosed with it recently...it's...it was from our mother..."

"She passed it on to me, but she's in Heaven now all happy so we don't have to feel sorry for her!" Nora added. I swore I could see self pity strike Kairi, Yuffie, and Olette but I knew that she wasn't asking for it.

I swallowed and before I spoke, wanting to change the subject. "How did you know about Hemophilia, Olette?" I asked.

"My mom's a doctor, _besides _a 'Name-expert'"

Kairi giggled as she reached for the tube of hot pink nail polish. "According to Olette's mom, my name means _Ocean! _And Sora's means _Sky!" _

"Oh brother..." Yuffie rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"What? Your brother is hot!"

"He SNORES like a bear and cuddles with his pillows in his sleep!"

"Awwww!" Kairi squealed causing us all to laugh, Nora was more interested in all of the colored nail polish that Olette owned. Not that I blamed her, she was five for goodness sake and I would be a bit concerned if she was crushing at such a young age, unless it was kittens of course.

"Geez. Whatever I say about my brother will just cause Kairi to fall _more _in love with him!" Yuffie said rolling her eyes, Olette snickered.

"Yeah, if that's even _possible!" _

"Oh it _IS _Her diary is ALL Sora!" Yuffie shrieked and I looked over at Kairi to see her blushing with a small shrug. "It's all 'Oh Sora this! And...Sora that!'"

"You've read it?" I asked Yuffie as Olette handed me a couple different colors of nail polish. Yuffie gave me a look as if I were from outer space or something and I could not hold back a laugh.

"I'd have NIGHTMARES of what this little red-head would put in about her and my brother! Her diary's more like a...a novel! A _fantasy!" _

Kairi's face seemed to glow even brighter.

"Not true!" She insisted.

"It _will _be if you don't make a move!" Olette said before smiling down at Nora. "Do you like the yellow color? I can paint your nails for you if you like?"

Nora nodded at her request instantly.

"Is yellow your favorite color?" Kairi asked Nora as she helped Yuffie spread out a large towel in front of our little circle.

Nora and I exchanged a sad smile to each other.

"It was our mothers favorite color..." I said, my voice breaking a little, and Nora glared at me.

"Smile Namine! Mommy is still with us...just...in a different way!"

I smiled at my little sister, she may be only five and living through a genetic disease , but she was a strong person. I looked back up at my three new friends and they seemed surprised by Nora's behavior as well.

I could only just smile and hug my sister close to me.

"Sometimes Nora can be more of the grown up." I told them.

"Can I go see your kitty?" Nora asked before anyone had the chance to respond and we all laughed, and it felt good.

_I never thought I'd admit this or even come to this, but sometimes hanging and bonding with people at your age who understand you and are just there for you to listen and talk to...can make you feel...normal._

* * *

Kairi nearly plowed into me when I was on my way to my art class on Monday morning. Her crimson-red hair was all over the place, and her eyes were wide and had a crazy light to them. It surprised me on how much air squeezed out from me when she wrapped her skinny arms around my waist into a tight hug.

"Namine! Namine! You will _never _believe it! Oh my gosh! I did it! I did it! I really, really did it! I told Sora that I liked him and he said that he liked me too and then we hugged and then he asked me to be his girlfriend! And do you know what I said!?"

"Hmm...'Yes' Maybe?" I replied in a strangled voice as I tried gently pushing her off from me but her grip was way to tight.

"YES!" Kairi shouted, causing a few kids in the hall to give us dirty and confused looks. "Oh my gosh, Namine this is the best day of my_ life! _I'm just so darn happy that...that I can't breathe!"

"_Me either..." _

"Hm? OH! I'm sorry!" Kairi cried out when she realized that she was _actually _hugging me to tight. I waved a hand to reassure her I was fine, even though I was crouched down gasping for air.

"Since when did you learn...to hug like that?" I gasped and she smiled.

"Well..." Kairi paused and looked over her shoulder to see her older brother, Axel coming this way...and ROXAS WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM! I straightened and stood by casually.

"When you've got Axel for a brother you really get to know what a 'Bear-Hug' _really _is!" Kairi finished grinning wildly at Axel as he approached us, but my eyes were focused on Roxas, and his were on mine.

Today he wore a dark navy-blue collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up along with another pair of black jeans, _I bet you that was the only kind of pants that he'd wear. _

"Geeze, Your hair's messier than mine...I'm not influencing you now am I, little sis?"

Kairi giggled and shook her head.

"Since when do _you _ever influence me!? Sora asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"No...way..." Axel said, his eyes growing wide as plates.

"Hm, maybe I'll get a girlfriend soon too." Roxas said before giving me a smug grin, I looked down at my feet so he couldn't see me blush.

_Damn you, Roxas._

"YES way! Believe it or not, but it's TRUE! OH! Here comes Aqua! I'm going to go and tell her the news! But DON'T tell her that you already know if she tells you, because you KNOW how much she hates being the last person to know things!" Kairi warned pointing a finger at Axel who just laughed.

"Just like dad."

Kairi nodded before turning to me.

"I'll see you at lunch Namine, I'm gonna go and tell my sister the news now! You'll have to meet her some time! Anyways, bye!" Kairi said and she was off running over to a tall and thin girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes. _Was that her real hair color? _

"Man, oh man. Talk about hyper with a capital H. Hey, Xion I think she hangs a bit too much with your sister!" Axel called out to Xion who was making her way towards us, well...to the art room but we were standing by the door.

Xion raised a brow. "_Who _are we talking about now?"

"My sister and your sister." Axel said with a roll of his eyes, but Xion still looked confused.

"Yeah? And?"

"Oh forget it, and go shopping for some longer clothes! Geeze, I can almost see your crotch from that little rag around your waist that you call a skirt!" Axel said pointing to Xion's mini skirt that indeed, looked like rags since it was torn and had rips at the bottom of it. I covered my mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh.

Xion's eyebrow's rose up to her hair.

"It's the _style, _fuck you!" she spat before storming into the art room, and the three of us let out our laughter.

"Yeah! Keep dreaming, honey!" Axel called out to her before nudging Roxas in the side. "Dude, I hope you find better than her!" He said then went inside the art room after giving me a small wave, I was still laughing but I stopped as soon as I realized that I was now alone with Roxas Strife. His eyes were on me like glue.

I looked down at my self insecurely, _I didn't think that my white dress and my boots were to slutty..._

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked me.

I snapped my neck up so fast that it hurt, I probably just pulled something.

"Go...outside?" I repeated giving him a baffled look. "While class is about to start?"

Roxas nodded. "I took our work home last night, and I think...that the art room's not the most suitable place to sketch you."

I stared at him blankly, but slowly accepted his strong and warm hand.

I was';t sure if this was trouble...or an opportunity...

_An opportunity to get to know more about Roxas Strife._

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger don't hate me! (Hides in closet and munches on candy frantically) **

**Anyways thanks to all who reviewed: **

**Getsuga TENSHOU15,Theyoungflute13,Chocolatelilac101, guest, G The Nephilim,Twenty-Twenty-one, Bec 1895, Drahsid, and Ms Bear :) **

**Stayed tuned for more and please review! :P **


	9. Nine: Someone Who Gets Me

**A/N: Again, I just want to thank you all for being so kind and polite in your reviews because lately I'm getting rude ones and it's really irritating, but anyways on with the show! Shout outs will be at the end! :)**

**Warning: If you think this story sucks or that my spelling sucks or whatever then you're more than welcome to leave, there's no reason for you to add insulting and rude reviews, and I certainly don't want to see you complaining about how much you think this story sucks when _nobody_ forces you to read this. So please, no flames. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belongs to SQUARE ENIX and Disney! I only own Nora! :D**

* * *

**_Nine: Someone Who Gets Me_**

I could not tell you HOW awkward I felt sitting there in front of Roxas, back straightened, shoulders back, sticking my chin out in front of me as if I were some snooty teenager who thought she was better than anyone else. It wasn't right. _At ALL. I _was _the one_ that did the drawing. From all my years of drawing and painting, this is my first time actually _being _the drawing. I _HATED _it.

"You can stop staring at the trees now." Roxas told me with a laugh.

I have stared at the wide oak trees in front of me the moment we came out here, a safe distance away from Twilight High. Though I did not mind at all. The Oak's stood tall and proud, the only movement or sound it would make was when a slight breeze came through, making the leaves whisper and dance under its invisible gust.

"I don't mind staring at the trees." I answer, my gaze not leaving from the oaks.

Roxas chuckled. "Well, you can at _least _relax your body a little. You're too damn stiff."

My lips quirked and I drooped my shoulders and slouched, that caused Roxas to laugh.

"Okay...not _that _relaxed!"

I rolled my eyes playfully before shifting a little in the soft grass to get settle in a casual sitting-position. _If there's such thing._

I heard Roxas laugh, and this time I laughed with him. We were slowly starting to break out of that awkward silence. _Well, it was awkward for me, I have no clue how he feels about this._

"You're quiet, Namine." Roxas tells me, and it was enough for me to shift my gaze from the trees to him. He was about a couple of feet away from me. I could smell his cologne, which tickled my nostrils every time I tried to inhale. The strong, spicy smell slowly taking over me with every breath that I take. Those bright blue eyes, a light green that encircles around his pupils.

His skin, so clear, yet pale. My eyes dropped to his lips, and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. Imaging them slowly ghosting over my very own, falling over and covering them like a blanket._ His lips, and mine, moving together in a perfect sync._

"Namine?" I watched his lips mouth, the sound of my name coming out from his mouth, the way it sounded, how he _said _it sent chills down my spine. I swallowed before bashfully looking up at him, under lashes that wouldn't stop fluttering. _Did he REALLY _make me _that_ nervous? Who am I kidding? Of course he did! He's gorgeous! He's like, the guy every teenage girls dreams of... mysterious...and sexy...and I'm just...this weird awkward loner who can hardly start-up a normal conversation!

"So...so are you..." I find myself murmuring, my cheeks started to grow hot and it felt like my stomach was twisting itself up in a tight knot, I just realized now I've held my breath, I exhaled loudly so I wouldn't pass out in front of him.

_Now THAT would be awkward!_

His lips curved into a small smile for a moment before he continued to sketch me.

"That's true. Maybe I have a reason."

"Well...so do I!" I nearly shouted in my defense, he looked back up at me. He studied me with curious and oblivious eyes. I stared back, thinking quickly on what I could say if he started asking me a hundred questions at once, but he stayed silent. Just staring at me, but not in that usual creepy _stare. _It was the kind of stare somebody would be giving you to show you that they were listening.

I looked down at my hands that I've awkwardly folded in my lap, I was absently sliding them across one other like they were cold, but the weather was far from cold. It was actually a very warm day, and I was sort of glad that Roxas has taken me out here.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice was mellow and patient.

"What's what?" I ask, hoping to play dumb with him so that he'd drop the subject.

"Don't play dumb with me. What's going on?" Roxas questions me further, It was like he had just read my mind. I couldn't fool him like Kairi, Yuffie, or Olette, he could tell when someone was lying, just like Mom did, Nora as well.

"What's...your reason?" I asked, my voice hardly audible, my cheeks burning.

"I asked first, Sweetheart. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

I swallowed._ I've told Kairi, Olette, and Yuffie...so It wouldn't hurt to tell just one more person now would it?_

"It's...Complicated..."

_Not really, I'm just being stubborn...but why? He seems trustworthy...he rarely talks so...who would he tell? _

"I'm sure mine is a lot more." Roxas replied, followed by the sounds of a pencil scratching across paper. I subconsciously brought up a hand to comb back my side bangs with my fingers, since they were starting to get in my eye's. It wasn't long before I pulled the strands back down and over my eyes, he couldn't see the guilt and sorrow in them. That would just make me more of a sap.

"If I tell you...you...you can't tell anyone, okay?" I stuttered, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment.

"That bad, huh?"

"Just..._promise _me, okay!?" I cried out. That seemed to surprise him, but he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, Okay!I promise...a little feisty are ya?" he asked with a laugh. I didn't think it was funny at all. His smile faded once his gaze caught my erratic one. I inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled before I spoke.

"My sister's sick." My voice went hoarse, my lungs felt heavy like as if I were possibility of Nora bleeding to death like mom made me sick to my stomach, her life was in my hands. I was her only hope. "She was born with a genetic disease...the same one my mom has..._had." _I corrected myself and drew in another shaky breath.

Roxas placed a hand on my shoulder, telling me patiently to continue.

"It's called Hemophilia, it's a bleeding disorder...and it slows down the blood clotting process. They can suffer from swelling and aching in the limbs, nose bleeds, vomiting...and so much more."

"That's awful...I've never heard of such thing, how old's your sister?" Roxas asked. I felt his arm slowly stretching up to rest over my shoulders, I could feel my heartbeat starting to increase but when it came to the topic of my sister's disease has always turned me to stone.

"Shes five." My voice was bleak. "My mom bled to death from falling down the stairs after arguing with my father who is an absolute _drunk, _and she's strong Roxas, stronger than _me. _She doesn't allow her disease to stop her from living." I rant out, my voice breaking in between. Roxas holds me tighter, now with both arms.

I allow my face to fall on his chest, the spicy scent of his cologne tickled my noise. Causing my eyes to itch, but I was already crying and for once, I actually wasn't ashamed of my tears, and it felt good to let it all out.

"Shh...Namine, don't cry..." Roxas soothed. His fingers combed through my hair tenderly.

_"NO. _I...can't...please...just let me cry...I always have to be strong for her. Like she is for me. I always need to watch after her, to make sure that she's not having another symptom, or is bleeding out pools of blood! I can't have her end up like mom did, Roxas I can't let her die! I _WON'T!" _

I buried my face deeply into the soft materials of his navy-blue shirt and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. I expected him to push me off him, or command me to stop crying but he didn't. He just stayed silent and held me, even when I finally gotten a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry..." I said after a while in a husky whisper, slowly lifting my face up from his chest to look up at him, there were tears in his eyes. It surprised me. I know that we're all human and everyone cry's but...Roxas seemed like the tough guy that nobody messed with and the guy that could care less about others that weren't his friends or his hot girlfriend.

_I've proved that wrong. _

"Roxas?" I asked gently, his name was the only thing that were the right thing to say.

"I understand you Namine...I know _exactly _how you feel." Roxas whispered, his arms did not move from their place around me, but I did not mind. This was the first time in so long since I've had this type of affection and comfort from someone. _And it was nice. Did he feel the same way? _

"What do you mean?" I asked, allowing myself to sink deeper into his embrace, feeling more comfortable. I never thought that my sisters health condition could break the ice with Roxas...with _anyone. _

"My reason...it's not entirely the same as yours, but it involves my little sister as well...shes even the same age as yours." Roxas replied. His voice was a lot more stable than his chest as a pillow, and his arms holding me as if I were his favorite teddy bear. We looked like a couple who's been together for years, and at this very moment. _It felt like it._

The contact meant nothing else but comfort, but I was okay with that. Just being able to have someone hold you and listen to what you have to say really helps more than you'd think it would. Even though Roxas and I hardly knew each other, we both knew that we could trust each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was alright, stayed tuned! :P **

**Twenty-Twenty One: **She is, isn't she? :P

**Drahsid:** Hehe thanks, that's sort of why I do it! I'm evil I know :D

**RyoshiMorino:** I know! :/ Thank you though, it's good to hear! :D

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:** You got _that _right! :D

**Chocolatelilac101:** I'm so glad! :)

**G The Nephilim:** Haha! Your review made my day, seriously. You're so awesome! Thanks for all your kindness and support! :D

**The Youngflute13:** It's all good, I had a Halloween Party the same day so I know the feeling, and yes please tell me your request for 'Slendy Needs A friend!' I've been very busy lately but I'll try my best to write it when I can :)

**Ms Bear:** Hahaha, I love you too! Thanks for being so kind! :D

**Guest:** You'll see! ;)


	10. Ten:Marlene

**A/N:Holy Moly! Already up to 80 reviews? You guys are awesome, SO glad you're all loving the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: You know the answer! **

* * *

**_Ten: Marlene _**

I waited patiently for Roxas to speak, just like he waited for me to discuss my reason for being quiet. The least I could do was the same for him. I don't know how long we've sat there for five, ten minutes? An hour maybe, but I wasn't in a rush to get back to class. Actually, school was the _last _place I wanted to be.

If I could stay here, bundled in the comfort of Roxas's arms, then that would just be feeling of being held securely in someones arms has never came to my mind no put much thought on it till now. I've come to realize how much I've missed it. I couldn't remember the last time I've been held like this, I know it was from mom, because dad would never hold Nora or I unless we were hookers.

"Namine?" Roxas asks, his voice was mellow even though his lips were right at my ear. I trembled subconsciously from the feeling of his warm breath hitting the back of my ear, sending a warm tingle down my spine. I stayed silent and waited patiently for him to continue, I couldn't really think of anything to say at this moment, and if I just opened my mouth and tried it'd probably be something really stupid.

"Not many people know about this, and...I know that we hardly know each other...but the moment I first saw you..." he paused and squeezed me tighter to him, as if I were about to evaporate into thin air at any second, but I could tell you this, that I wasn't going anywhere.

"...I...I just know that I can trust you, so...I'm going to tell you...about my little sister."

I could only nod, my throat was dry suddenly like I was dehydrated. Could Roxas's little sister have the same disease as mine? _He did say they were similar..._

"My little sister, Marlene...she is...well...she _was_ clingy..." Roxas began, and that confused me.

"Well, what five-year old isn't? She is five, right?" I asked him. I remember him saying that his sister was the same age as mine, and I know for a fact that Nora is clingy but I wouldn't want her any other way, I can help her if she's always by my side. Since I know that dear old dad could care less about either of us.

"Yeah, she's shy too...but when you really got to know her, she was the most sweetest little thing, smart too, sometimes a little to smart. She could always tell when dad was bluffing, or Denzel, Ventus, mom...even me!" Roxas laughed, I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips at that. Marlene _did _sound similar to Nora, since I could rarely fool her.

"Is...Denzel and Ventus your brothers, or something?"

"Denzel is my little brother and is seven, and Ventus is my _twin _brother." Roxas corrected me with a slight chuckle. "Except, he doesn't wear eyeliner like I do, neither does Denzel...or my father...not even my own _mother! _She's more of a tomboy, she prefers Martial Arts more than cheer-leading, still does!My relatives like to tease me on my eyeliner."

I felt my smile sprout a little. They sounded like a cute, typical family to me.

"I-I don't mind makeup..." I was glad that my back was facing him so that he wouldn't see the flush on my cheeks. "It...really brings out your eyes...like...a lot...I've never seen such a color..."

_Namine why can't you just be your normal weirdo-self? You're going to scare him away! _

However, I could almost _see _Roxas's smile as I felt one of his strong hands reach up slightly to comb his fingers through my thick blond tresses. I nearly jumped right out of my skin once I felt his lips brush against the shell of my ear. They were smooth and warm, just like his embrace around me. I felt like every muscle in my body has gone limp like noodles.

"Are you telling me that I have pretty eyes, Namine?" He whispered in my ear, I swallowed hard before nodding slowly, I could not deny the admiration I had for those dark cobalt blue eyes with the green rims around the pupil, and the eyeliner that he wore below them on his lower eyelids exposed them even more.

_Gosh, stop fan-girling already!_

"Yeah...I-I do..." I stammered not daring to move from the close contact. I wanted to move away and tell him to stop HITTING on me...but I couldn't, I didn't want too. I didn't want _him _to stop.

"Well, I'm flattered, don't be afraid to get a closer look."

I didn't respond, and he chuckled. His broad chest thumping against my back.

"I'm getting sidetracked, forgive me...talking about Marlene isn't easy..." His voice was serious now, almost sentimental. I swallowed, realizing how thirsty I was. _Or was that some kind of bad feeling? _

"What happened to her?" My voice was hoarse. Roxas inhaled sharply, his chest pressing against my back once more, but only for a brief moment until he was still holding me, and I did not want him to let go.

"She...her and I, we were climbing trees one afternoon. It was in the middle of September Mom and dad were out on a bike ride and Denzel was helping Ven polish his bike...and Marlene and I were wandering around in her backyard...she wore her tutu. She loves to dance, she's been taking Ballet since she was two...anyways, she got the idea that climbing a few trees would be fun, and of course I gave in...not really thinking it through...so...as we were climbing the fabric of her tutu got caught in one of the tree's branches that we were climbing, it startled her and caused her to lose her footing and her grip on the branches..." Roxas sighed loudly. "It all happened to fast...I-I couldn't grab her in time..."

I nearly gasped when I drew out a breath, my heart was pounding and my lungs ached, I've been holding my breath the entire time without even knowing. I couldn't even imagine that happening to Nora.

"She fell fifteen feet..." Roxas continued, his voice was lower. "Broke her arm, and hit her head, and now..." Roxas paused again, I squeezed his hand tightly. I wasn't sure if it were for comfort, or reassurance it just seemed like the right thing to do. "Now...she's in a coma...she hit her head so hard...I..." Roxas inhaled once more and I squeezed his hand even tighter that it was starting to turn white. I was starting to loose feeling in my fingers, I wasn't sure why I was holding so tightly but I knew that I wasn't letting go. _Maybe I was afraid of letting go. But why? It's not like we're together or anything! We're hardly even friends!_

"I thought that she had cracked her head open...I thought that she was dead...but she had a pulse she just wasn't waking up, and she still hasn't...it's been two weeks..._TWO...WEEKS..." _

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my hardest to keep from crying and stayed silent to hear the rest of his story. It reminded me so much of mum, when she fell down the stairs and how I kept shaking her and shaking her. It was so similar, It's like I am _sharing _his pain.

"I wish that I'd just say no to her!" Roxas said, his voice raising and it startled me, my hand reacted by jerking out from his but he held it tighter before it it got far from his own.

"None of this would of happened! She wouldn't _be_ in the hospital with a machine keeping her alive right now! If I had just told her no and to play something else!" He shouted, his voice got louder after every word.

My hand was starting to go numb from being held so hard and I felt a warm drop on my shoulder. _Rain? No, it couldn't be rain...the weather is to sunny and rain is never warm...It was_ _Roxas. He was Crying. _

I look over my shoulder slightly to see his face resting against the base of my neck, his eyes were closed but I could see the slick outline of tears on his cheeks. He _was _crying.

"It wasn't your fault..." I started.

"Do NOT tell me that, I hear it enough already."

I shrugged out of his strong arms somehow and turned around to face him, his eyes were closed and I was strangely starting to miss the warmth and comfort of being in his arms.

"No...just hear me out..." I said before bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them awkwardly. "What...happened...with Marlene...it was an accident, she lost her footing and fell to fast for you to catch her, it's not like you PUSHED her down the tree for crying out loud! It was just an accident and an unexpected injury!" I cried out, Roxas opened his eyes to look into mine, making me feel awkward again.

"She might die." he spoke in a weak voice that sounded nothing like his own. His words really tugged at my heart strings, he wasn't alone. Nora;s life is just as fatal as Marlene's. Never in my life did I think that the life of my sister could be so similar, I know that Nora wasn't the only little kid with a fatal life. It's just that, I wasn't expecting to share this problem with someone. _Especially _Roxas.

I knew that feeling, the feeling that you know you're about to loose someone or that you think that you're going to loose someone because the chances on it are very high...and it's..._scary...but...what else can we do besides stay strong...right? _

"Roxas..." I paused to take a deep breath. "I can't argue with that...because that's the truth, Marlene may never wake from her coma, and Nora may bleed to death! Those are both high possibilities, God forbid. but we prevent them by staying strong and being there for them!" I couldn't believe that these words were coming out from _my _mouth! Roxas seemed surprised as well, we stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"You're strong Namine."

I ducked my head, forcing my eyes to look down at the bent, dried up grass that surrounds us.

"Not...really..." I muttered, my mind jumping to Nora. "Nora's the stronger one..."

"She seems to be rubbing off on you then." He replied.

I smiled at that. "She's such a good kid."

"I'd love to meet her."

My head snapped up, I looked at him wide eyed. "Really? You do?"

Roxas nodded. "And...I'd like to take you out to dinner."

I felt my heart leap into my throat and my stomach flutter.

"Y-you're asking me out?" I stammered, my heart was pounding like a hammer and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Roxas just smiled at my bafflement before he fell backwards to rest on his back, slowly crossing his muscular arms behind his head and closing those perfect blue eyes of his once more.

"I was not _asking _you out to dinner, Namine. I'm _telling _you that I'm taking you to dinner."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger because...well...they make the story more interesting and because I'm hungry and want pizza! XD Haha, anyways hope ya'll enjoyed! Stay tuned! :D **_

**RyoshiMorino:** Yup! In my story he does, and thanks for your support as always! Love ya! :D

**Chocolatelilac101:** Patience! Lemon's take time ;)

**Twenty-Twenty-One:** Haha, I would of been like "THERE BETTER BE MORE OREOS!" XD

**AJ-Kun:** Thanks, and IDk I just do haha :D

**Chibi-Chan-Rin:** No worries! :D

**71st Fight:** Thanks so much! Sorry, not updating destiny high...I wasn't impressed with them (I'm a picky writer) :/

**Ms Bear:** Not a problem! Glad you're loving it! Thanks for your kind reviews! :P

**G The Nephilim:** You never cease to amaze me! IDK how you do it, but thanks for making my day as always! :D

**Theyoungflute13:** Sorry...I'm a picky writer :/ But I can try to do that one-shot for ya! :)

**Smileynyankurocat:** No worries, and sorry! I never thought that this story could be so sad! :o


	11. Eleven: Wish Upon A Star

_Eleven: Wish upon a star_

I could not sleep that night. Not with my brain giving me a repetitive re-run of when I skipped class with Roxas today. I could care less of how pissed off Miss Bird was, or the Principle. It was Roxas who asked...no wait, TOLD me out to dinner.

I wanted to say no but I just couldn't! I never was the type to stand up for myself, and Roxas's charm certainly didn't help. Since I didn't say no...I guess that means he was going to take me out to dinner.

_Damn it! What am I suppose to wear!? When will he pick me up? Where is he taking me anyways?_

Geeze, I haven't been on a date in over a year now! With that punk Seifer. An idiot that was looking on getting himself laid.

Was Roxas like that? It wouldn't be unusual if this was all just some trick or act to get in my pants, as I remember mom saying that guy's will do or say just about _anything _to get in your pants. However, If Roxas was planning on taking my virginity then he was one hell of an actor. The only time I've seen guys cry like that were in movies...maybe not even. His sobs could break a heart, even a stone one like mine that is, if it weren't already broken.

I know that I should move on, and just convince myself that everything is fine like Nora has, even Dad, but I couldn't. Loosing someone is hard, but trying to forget? That's impossible. No matter how long someones been gone for, you can NEVER forget about them.

It's been over a month since Mom's died, and here I am sitting at my window still with Nora asleep in my arms. She was fast asleep and her thin little body was curled up like a sleeping cat. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly and her chest slowly rise and fell with every breath that she took and withdrew.

This is the only time and place when I know that I don't have to worry for Nora's life, sometimes I feel like my arms are some sort of barrier to her, keeping her protected from the outside world. Being careful not to wake her, I gently ran my fingers through her soft auburn hair.

"We'll be alright." I whispered, looking down at her as she slept. Her pale skin glowed under the moonlight that peeked through my bedroom window, invading my room with a bright glow. "As long as you're with me, you're safe."

I didn't know how long it took for me to doze off, but when I did, it was all thanks to Nora's calm and healthy breathing.

I awoke from a loud slam of a door, I would have jumped up to the ceiling if it werent for Nora in my arms. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I could feel her little heart loud song against my arm. I held her close as we listened to the slurred laughter and loud footsteps clomping up the stairs.

Now I knew that dad was home, with _friends. I could tell by their fake and high pitched Girly laughter. _

I glanced over at my clock, it was almost three in the morning. I haven't seen dad since Nora and I've left for school, but he was passed out drunk and would be the exact same way in the morning or...later on today.

"Daddy brought some friends over..." Nora whispered to me as Dad and his hookers obnoxious laughter made their way down the hall.

Nora went silent, and so did I. This happened often, and we had no choice but to stay hidden in our rooms or my room, anywhere out of there sight and we were okay.

I remember the last time that I came out from my bedroom to use the bathroom, I found dad on the couch with two girls hardly dressed in his lap. The sight earned me a big scar, literally. That's why I always have side bangs covering the right side of my face. I'm surprised Roxas didn't see it when he pushed my bangs aside the day we started our portraits of one another.

A loud moan from dads room nearly caused me to fall off from the window still. Nora's small arms wrapped around my own as I got up to my feet.

"What was that!?" Nora asked me in a frightened whisper, like I were about to throw a glass vase at her like dad did to me.

I shook my head slowly before I walked us quickly out of my room, my legs moving faster down the hall. I couldn't let Nora here these sensual noises when she was at such a young age. She was usually asleep when this happened, and now that she wasn't I knew I had to get us the hell out of here.

"Naminé, it's to early for school...we're we going?" Nora asked me, her voice drawling. She looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. I swallowed hard as I slammed the front door behind me, hoping it was as loud as when dad slammed it. I didn't care at all how much trouble I'd get into for sneaking out so early In the morning. I don't think that dad cared, at least not when he had company, because he never yelled, hit, or threw things around after he gotten laid the night before.

"For a little walk..." I said finally after a long pause. I cringed a little as I started down the pavement that was hard and cold against my bare feet. "We should let dad have some alone time with his friends...you can sleep in my arms if you want to."

Nora went silent for sometime, just letting me hold her with her arms wrapped loosely around my neck and her head resting at the crook of my neck.

I had no idea were I was taking us, I just kept walking as if I were sleepwalking or some robot. It was quiet, no cars, no morning bells from the train station...at least not _yet. _Andthe sky was slowly turning to it's faint orange color, so I didn't have to worry about crashing into a lamppost or a building.

"Naminé?"

"Yes, kitty?" I asked looking down at my sister. Her eyes were now shut, and she had the smallest smile on her face. "Can you please sing me to sleep?"

"Like mom?"

"uh-huh"

I felt my lips quirk up into a sad smile. Mom always used to sing to Nora and I, even before she died she had the most sweetest and happy voice. She would sing Disney songs for us so I decided to sing one of Nora's favorites.

"When you wish upon a star make no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you." I started to sing, Nora joined me halfway through, and we continued to sing as I lead us farther and farther away from home.

* * *

** A/N: hey everyone! I apologize for the late update! I've been so busy lately and I've finally got a job! Anyways hope you all enjoyed, and I'll try to post as soon as I can! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Thanks to RyoshiMorino, Chocolatelilac101, K.R. Walker, G The Nephilim, Theyoungflute13, Msbear, Guest, Smileynyankurocat, Getsuga TENSHOU15, Twenty-Twenty-One, and Xxfangirlxx for your kind reviews! :)**


End file.
